Le fil du destin
by marjo.SS
Summary: Merlin avait réagi sans réfléchir , alors que cette immonde sorcière tenait Arthur sous son courroux , il avait usé de son pouvoir . En plein milieu de la salle du trône , au vu et au su de tous , d'Uther , d'Arthur . Son destin s'achevait maintenant , il serait condamné à mort , il serait brûlé ... Slash Merthur .
1. Chapter 1

Salut à vous !

Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic . Pour celles ( et peut-être ceux ) qui lisent mon autre fic sur Merlin , ' Les sept printemps de roses ' , je vous ai prévenu de la sortie d'une nouvelle fic . Je vous avez demandé laquelle vous vouliez en premier ( celle-ci ou le M-preg ) Mais , puisque j'ai bien avancé dans les deux ( merci aux longues nuits d'insomnie ! ) je vais publier les deux . L'autre peut-être en fin de semaine , mais très bientôt .

**disclamer :**Les personnages de la série Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont a l'origine tirés des légendes Arthurienne , et en l'état , appartiennent a la BBC et aux créateurs de la série .

**Avertissement :** Cette fiction est une Merthur ( relation amoureuse/sexuelle entre Merlin et Arthur ) , donc homophobes ou étroit d'esprit , vous êtes prévenus . Ensuite , comme toutes mes fiction , celle-ci commence gentiment , mais risque de très vite être catégorisée Rated M , mais je vous préviendrai a ce moment là .

Pour finir , je vous avoue que je suis du genre a publier n'importe quand , dès que j'ai terminer un chapitre , mais puisque j'ai de l'avance sur celle-la , je vais surement publier tout les lundis , ou peut-être deux fois par semaines , si je suis très inspirée ^^

Sur ce , je vous souhaite une lecture , qui je l'espère sera bonne ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle du trône , pourtant tout le monde était bien en vie , excepté peut-être cette sorcière , gisant au sol . Sa mort avait provoqué un champ de force puissant dans la salle , faisant tomber le roi , le prince ainsi que les gardes et les chevaliers présent . Seul Merlin restait debout , une main tendu devant lui , là où se trouvait la sorcière un instant plus tôt . Il avait réagi sans réfléchir , alors que cette immonde sorcière tenait Arthur sous son courroux , il avait usé de son pouvoir . En plein milieu de la salle du trône , au vu et au su de tous , d'Uther , d'Arthur . Pourtant il ne pensa pas une seconde à fuir , alors que la salle s'éveillait peu a peu , les gardes se ruant sur le roi pour le relever . Arthur mit plus de temps à se mettre sur ses jambes , épuisé par la puissante magie que la sorcière avait fait couler en lui affin de le détruire . Uther fut bien plus réactif , sautant à la conclusion la plus probable .

« Arrêtez cet homme , il est accusé de sorcellerie . »

S'exclama le roi , de sa voix calme et tranchante . Arthur fut aussitôt sur pied , suivant la main du roi qui montrait son valet et ami .

« Non père , Merlin ne peut être sorcier , c'est impensable ! »

« Contesterais-tu l'ordre de ton roi ? Tu étais peut-être trop absorbé par la magie de cette sorcière , mais j'ai vu de mes propres yeux ton serviteur se servir de magie , nous sommes tous témoins ! »

« Père , je ... »

« Assez ! Gardes , emmenez-le , maintenant ! »

Les gardes se saisirent alors du frêle corps du sorcier , le traînant sans ménagement hors de la salle . Arthur avait effectivement perdu conscience durant un instant , il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé avant que le souffle ne les mettent tous à terre . Mais il ne pouvait croire une telle chose , Merlin était son ami , il était comme son ombre depuis des années , il n'aurait put lui cacher une telle chose , c'était impossible .

Ne pouvant contester les ordres de son roi , il suivit simplement les gardes emportant un Merlin silencieux dans les cachots , pas sans jeter un regard colérique à son père avant cependant . Il arriva devant la cellule ou les gardes avaient déjà enfermé le jeune sorcier , se tenant à présent immobiles devant les barreaux .

« Laissez-nous seuls ! »

« Sir , le roi à ordonné de ... »

« Le roi n'est pas là ! Maintenant partez ! »

Les gardes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois , trop effrayés par la colère du prince . Arthur soupira fortement , avant d'oser regarder Merlin , qui était attaché par des chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles . Merlin baissa la tête , n'arrivant pas à affronter le regard de son ami , qu'il pensait rempli de dégoût et de colère .

« Je suis désolé Arthur , je ... »

« Est-ce vrai ? As-tu utilisé la magie ? »

Merlin savait parfaitement que si Arthur ne l'avait pas vu à l'œuvre , il ne servait à rien de nier plus longtemps , des dizaines de personnes ayant été témoins de sa magie . Alors il secoua lentement la tête pour acquiescer , le regard obstinément encré au sol . Arthur frappa des ses deux mains contre les barreaux le séparant de son valet , ne contrôlant pas sa colère . Il ne doutait plus maintenant , la culpabilité présente sur le visage de Merlin ne pouvait être feinte , et c'est bien ce qui attisait sa rage .

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai fais pour vous sauver Sir , seulement dans cet unique but . »

S'il n'avait pas vu Merlin en action , il avait clairement sentit sa mort arriver sous la force de la magie de cette sorcière , sensation qui s'était arrêté subitement à la mort de la sorcière . Alors Arthur savait que Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie , il n'était pas stupide , il pouvait voir qu'il n'avait put en être autrement . Arthur s'éloigna de la cellule en soupirant fortement , tournant sur lui même en regardant le plafond , dans l'espoir vain de calmer sa colère .

« Pourquoi as-tu appris la magie ? tu sais pourtant à quel point elle est dangereuse ! »

« Je … je ne l'ai pas apprise , je suis né avec . »

« Tu mens ! On ne naît pas avec la magie , s'est impossible ! »

« C'est pourtant mon cas , je ne vous mens pas … je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire . »

Ajouta-il en relevant la tête pour la première fois , levant ses mains devant lui pour montrer ses chaînes , comme pour appuyer ses dires . Si le sorcier ne mentait pas , cela voulait dire que depuis le début , depuis le premier jour ou il était le valet du prince , Merlin possédait la magie . Et il restait au près du prince de Camelot , en connaissance de cause , en sachant les lois strictes du royaume concernant la magie . Seul le pourquoi de la chose restait un mystère . Le prince s'approcha alors de la cellule , attrapant les barreaux de ses deux mains .

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu m'as trompé durant des années , tu t'es joué de moi et de mes sentiments , de ma faiblesse . Dans quel but , qui es-tu ? »

Plus que les chaînes le retenant durement , plus que la haine de tout les habitants de Camelot , ces paroles déchirèrent le cœur de Merlin . Il s'approcha à son tour de la grille forgée pour enlever la liberté aux Hommes , son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celui d'Arthur .

« Je ne vous ai jamais trompé ! Je ne me suis jamais joué de vous ou de vos sentiments ! J'ai simplement tu cette partie de moi , pour ne pas me retrouver dans la situation qui est aujourd'hui la mienne . Je reste Merlin , le valet maladroit qui surveille vos arrières jour et nuit , et qui ne vit que pour cela ! »

Arthur détourna les yeux à son tour , il ne supportait pas le regard trop bleu , trop connu de Merlin , pas plus qu'il ne supportait ses paroles lâchées avec colère . Alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner , Merlin agrippa violemment ses mains , toujours sur les barreaux du cachot , le retenant à son tour prisonnier .

« Regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi Arthur ! »

Le prince fini , non sans mal , par plonger son regard dans les océans bleus de son valet .

« Regardez mes yeux Arthur , regardez bien ! Suis-je mauvais ? Suis-je différent du valet que vous avez toujours connu ? Oui , je porte la magie en moi , mais ça ne me rend pas mauvais pour autant . »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi , les yeux dans les yeux , les mains de Merlin toujours sur celles d'Arthur , bien qu'il n'exerçait maintenant qu'une infime pression sur celles-ci . Arthur était totalement perdu , il avait été élevé dans la crainte et la haine de la magie . Pour autant , il ne voyait rien d'autre dans les yeux de Merlin que son valet , son ami , avec seulement cette lueur de secret en moins , celle-là même qu'il n'avait jamais compris auparavant . Des bruits de pas les firent tout deux reculer brutalement , et la voix du roi s'éleva durement , un instant après .

« Que fais-tu ici , Arthur ? »

Le prince jeta un dernier regard indéchiffrable à Merlin , avant de répondre à Uther , accompagné de trois gardes .

« Je … j'espérais obtenir des aveux de ce traître . »

Merlin eu un pincement au cœur alors qu'il comprenait qu'en plus d'avoir échoué à son destin , il venait de perdre la confiance et l'amitié d'Arthur , peut-être la possession la plus importante à ses yeux . Uther sourit , posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils , tout en regardant son prisonnier .

« Alors ça tombe bien , tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner pour son interrogatoire . Je veux connaître tout ses méfaits avant qu'il ne soit brûlé . »

Arthur ne dit rien , hochant simplement la tête . Uther pria les gardes de bâillonner la bouche et les yeux de Merlin , pour éviter tout incident , avant de le conduire dans une salle depuis toujours réservé aux interrogatoires , témoin des dernières paroles des condamnés à mort .

La salle n'était pas seulement affublée d'une table et deux chaises , il y avait , de part et d'autre , des dizaines d'instruments de torture , destiné à délier les langues . Le sorcier ne les vit pas heureusement , mais il sentait clairement l'ambiance morbide de souffrance et de terreur qui alourdissait l'air de la pièce . Les trois gardes installèrent Merlin sans ménagement sur une des chaises , face à Uther . Les hommes de la gardes royales restèrent derrière le sorcier , prêt à dégainer leurs épées au moindre faux mouvement . Quand à Arthur , il se plaça plus loin , en retrait derrière son père . Le roi ordonna à un garde de retirer le bâillon de la bouche de Merlin , mais il resterait tout de même privé de sa vision . Les questions débutèrent alors .

« Pourquoi t'être infiltré dans Camelot , quel était ton but , sorcier ? »

Merlin , pieds et poings liés , ne voyait plus aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit . Ça ne lui apporterait rien de parler , si ce n'est peut-être l'infime possibilité qu'Arthur comprenne ses intentions , et ainsi il partirait en paix . Alors il répondit le plus honnêtement possible , levant la tête vers Arthur , car s'il ne le voyait pas , il savait exactement ou il sa trouvait dans la pièce , il le sentait .

« Je n'ai jamais eu pour but d'infiltrer Camelot .Si je suis arrivé ici c'est parce que je craignais que ma magie ne soit découverte dans un aussi petit village qu'est le mien . »

S'il pouvait désormais parler librement de ses pouvoirs , il devait cependant continuer à taire tout ce qui pouvait porter préjudice à son entourage . Alors il fit passer les craintes de sa mère pour les siennes , et oublia volontairement d'impliquer Gaius dans l'histoire .

« Pourquoi travailles-tu pour Arthur ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez proposé cet emploi , c'était votre idée … Mais même si je n'avais pas été son valet , j'aurai tout fait pour rester aux côtés d'Arthur . »

Le prince , qui était adossé au mur , les bras croisés , détourna le regard à ce moment là . Merlin était vraiment stupide de dire une chose pareille , pourtant ses paroles atteignirent le cœur du prince . Uther se pencha légèrement en avant , persuadé d'avoir trouvé là , la raison de la présence de se sorcier dans son royaume .

« Mon fils était donc ta cible , pourquoi ? »

« Si Arthur était une cible pour moi , il ne l'était que de ma protection . »

« Balivernes ! Que voulais-tu faire ? Gagner sa confiance pour l'éloigner du trône ? »

« Non , bien au contraire . Je ne suis né que pour aider le seul roi digne de Camelot à accéder au trône . »

Merlin avait dit cela , le visage en direction du prince , de telle manière qu'Arthur était sur qu'il puisse le voir malgré le tissu opaque qui recouvrait ses yeux . Uther se leva d'un bon , abattant son poing sur la table .

« Il suffit ! Je ne supporterais pas de tels mensonges plus longtemps ! Tu vas me conter chaque événement ou tu as fais œuvre de magie , dans l'enceinte de Camelot ou en présence d'Arthur . »

« il serait bien trop long de faire une chose pareille , et je n'ai pas la mémoire infaillible . »

« Le temps n'est plus un problème pour toi , sorcier . Parles ! »

Soupirant , Merlin entreprit donc de narrer les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés , chaque fois ou il avait eu à sauver le royal fessier d'Arthur . Il avait bien évidemment aussi parlé de ses erreurs , comme lorsqu'il avait libéré Kilgharrah , ou quand , par ennui , il avait fait apparaître un dragon de fumée , manquant de faire tuer Gaius par son manque d'attention . Mais force était de constaté que pour toutes ses fois , c'est également sa magie qui avait sauvé la situation . Si Uther enrageait devant tant de balivernes , Arthur ne pouvait que voir la réalité des choses . Tout concordait , l'inexplicable devenait explicable , avec ce seul facteur changé , avec un Merlin possédant la magie et bien loin d'être le valet idiot qu'Arthur se plaisait à railler , tout devenait clair . C'est finalement aux aurores , avec un Uther s'arrachant les cheveux et un Arthur au bord des larmes , de nerf , de tristesse , de compréhension , de haine , que Merlin fini par achever l'histoire de sa quête . Le prince s'avança jusqu'à la table , posant ses mains à plat dessus pour s'approcher de Merlin .

« Supposons que tout cela soit vrai ... »

« Arthur ! »

« Je vous pris père , laissez-moi finir . Supposons que tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai , je vais te demander une chose Merlin , une seule , et je veux que tu sois honnête ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me protéger au péril de ta vie et de ton secret ? »

Une nouvelle fois , Merlin releva la tête droit sur Arthur qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui , et le prince pouvait imaginer le regard bien trop bleu de son serviteur , empli de sagesse et d'honnêteté .

« Je vous l'ai dis , je suis né dans ce seul but , c'est mon destin … notre destin . »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si je vous protège depuis tout ce temps , si je possède la magie , c'est dans l'unique but de vous voir un jour sur le trône , être le grand roi que tout le monde attend , et réunifier Albion . »

« Ce sont des sornettes Arthur ! Ça suffit , j'en ai assez entendu, gar... »

« Attendez père ! Merlin , qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire croire cela , pourquoi en es-tu aussi convaincu ? »

« J'en suis convaincu parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai vu , tout ce que j'ai partagé avec vous , je ne peux en douter . »

« Mais , cette histoire de destin Merlin … bon sang , tu semble avoir été berné par on ne sais quel sornettes raconté par le premier venu , et tu y crois dure comme fer ! »

« Personne ne m'a berné Arthur . Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce . Ces paroles je les tiens de la plus sage des créatures , qui ne connaît pas le mensonge , seulement l'histoire du passé , l'action du présent , et le futur , la destiné . J'aimerais seulement qu'il se soit trompé , qu'il ne possède pas toutes les clés du futur finalement . Vous étiez mon destin Arthur , j'espère juste ne pas être le votre . »

Riant outrageusement , Uther se leva , étirant ses membres engourdis . Il ne laissa pas une seule seconde à Arthur pour assimiler les paroles du sorcier .

« Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'imagination sorcier , mais aucun mensonge , aussi imaginatif soit-il , ne saura t'éviter les flammes que tu mérites . Tu sera brûlé au couché du soleil . Gardes , ramenez-le dans sa cellule , je ne veux revoir son visage qu'une fois sur le bûcher . »

Le silence qui accompagna la sortie de merlin écrasa son cœur tellement il était lourd . Il voulait hurler le nom de l'ami qu'il avait à tout jamais perdu . Il voulait pleurer , supplier Arthur . Pas de le comprendre , pas de l'épargner , mais de survivre , bon sang , simplement de survivre et d'accomplir sa destinée , ainsi il ne sera pas mort en vain . Il ne se débâtit pas entre les mains des gardes , et il en fut d'autant plus douloureux lorsqu'ils le jetèrent dans le cachot , comme un vulgaire déchet . Il eu durant une seconde l'infime espoir qu'Arthur ai suivit les gardes . Mais lorsque l'un d'eux lui retira le tissu qui l'avait rendu aveugle un trop long moment , seul les premières lueurs de l'aube vinrent lui brûler la rétine . Alors lui aussi ne reverrait le visage d'Arthur qu'une fois sur le bûcher , et cela était la plus horrible de ses pensée , une torture pour son cœur qui pourtant ce soir , ne battrait plus .

* * *

**Alors , que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**

**Des papouilles à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ! ;-) **

**A très vite pour le seconde chapitre .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes p'tits loups !**

**Oui , j'avais dis lundi prochain , je suis vraiment en avance , j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? ;-) **

**Merci pour tout vos encouragements , c'est vraiment un bonheur de lire vos reviews , vous êtes mes muses ^^**

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre , on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Merlin n'avait vu personne durant les longues heures où il resta dans sa cellule , si ce n'était les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde habituelle dans les cachots . Il supposait que le roi avait interdit à Gaius ou même Gwen de venir le voir , sans quoi ses deux amis seraient sans aucun doute présent à ses côtés . Il était faible , épuisé de sa nuit blanche autant que de son esprit qui refusait de se calmer , pour lui infliger des pensées de plus en plus sinueuses et tortueuses . Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus bas dans le ciel , mais il paraissait aujourd'hui être pris d'une lenteur accablante , prolongeant l'agonie du condamné à mort . Il pourrait utiliser sa magie , fuir Camelot avec un espoir de ne pas se faire attraper . Mais il ne le voulait pas . Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tout autre vie que l'accomplissement de son destin , alors s'il ne pouvait rester auprès d'Arthur , autant que sa vie s'achève ici , maintenant .

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de sa cellule , et son cœur rata un battement . S'il acceptait sa mise à mort , il n'était pas pour autant serin et prêt à faire face à la douleur des flammes . Alors bien malgré lui , un immense soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouverte , lorsqu'aux lieux des gardes qui l'accompagneraient jusqu'au bûcher , c'est Gaius qui apparu devant les barreaux de sa cellule . Il se hâta d'avancer au plus près des grilles , et de la présence rassurante de son ami et mentor .

« Gaius … vous êtes venu . »

« Nous n'avons guère le temps Merlin ! »

Le sorcier ne le savait que trop bien . La minuscule fenêtre de sa cellule ne laissait plus passer que quelques rayons ternes d'un soleil couchant . Mais l'échéance dont Gaius parlait n'était apparemment pas la mise à mort de Merlin . Le vieil homme regarda sur sa droite , puis sa gauche , avant de fixer la serrure présente sur la grille le séparant du jeune sorcier . Une incantation murmurée et la serrure céda dans un petit nuage de fumée . Gaius entra dans la cellule sous le regard ahuris de Merlin , et répéta l'opération sur les fers retenant les chevilles et poignets du sorcier .

« Gaius , qu'est-ce que ... »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps , suis moi ! »

Merlin était bien trop abasourdi pour faire un pas , ou même pour contester . Alors Gaius le prit par le bras , l'entraînant dans de nombreux couloirs , tous plus étroits les uns que les autres . Ils ne croisèrent personne , ce qui n'était qu'à moitié surprenant puisque tout Camelot avait sûrement commencé à s'amasser dans la cour royal , pour assister au bûcher . L'absence de gardes n'avait rien de naturelle cependant . C'est finalement derrière une lourde tenture que Gaius entraîna Merlin dans son dernier couloir . Au bout de celui-ci , une grille menait vers l'extérieur , et Merlin put reconnaître la forêt à l'arrière du château . Gaius n'arrêta sa marche folle que lorsqu'il fut au pied de la grille .

« Tu vas marcher jusqu'au lac Mondild , à l'est .Surtout prend bien garde à laisser des traces de ton passage , c'est important . »

« Quoi ? Non , Gaius , je ne peux pas faire ça , ils vont vous suspecter , et Arthur ... »

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis Merlin ! »

Gaius avait dit cela d'un ton tranchant , mais le regard suppliant , si bien que Merlin ne put qu'acquiescer . Le vieil homme se baissa alors pour attraper une ceinture qui soutenait une épée et son fourreau , posé contre le mur . Il la tendit à Merlin .

« Guenièvre m'a demandé de te donner ceci . Elle n'a pas pu se rendre aux cachots , et elle te fais savoir qu'elle en est désolée . Elle m'a aussi demandé de te faire savoir à quel point tu es cher à son cœur ... »

Merlin acquiesça de nouveau , les larmes aux yeux . Gwen … il l'aimait tellement . Il était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là , au moins ne risquait-elle pas les représailles du roi pour l'avoir aidé à s'échapper . Puis il passa la ceinture autour de sa taille , avant de plonger dans le regard protecteur de Gaius . Il ne sut quoi dire , mille merci ne serai pas suffisant pour tout ce qu'avait fait son vieil ami . Alors il le prit dans ses bras , geste qui transmettait , par sa force et sa douleur , les sentiments que les deux hommes éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre . Gaius mit fin à l'étreinte , les yeux plus billant que jamais .

« Pars mon garçon . »

« Gaius , je ... »

« Je sais Merlin , je sais … Nous nous reverrons , j'en suis sur . »

Merlin ne sut où il trouva la force de ne pas s'effondrer aux pieds de Gaius , pleurant comme un enfant . Peut-être était-ce ces yeux , qui le scrutait avec tant d'espoir et d'affection . Toujours était-il qu'il partit simplement , après un dernier regard à son père de cœur . La grille n'était pas verrouillée , mais Merlin pensa que Gaius l'avait magiquement déverrouillée lorsqu'il était venu déposer l'épée . Il se mit alors à courir , laissant délibérément ses empreintes de pas , comme Gaius le lui avait demandé . Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir , il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait laisser des traces de son passage , alors qu'Uther n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à envoyer ses meilleurs traqueurs à sa poursuite . Tout ce qu'il avait en tête à cet instant , était l'espoir de Gaius , l'amitié de Gwen et bien sur... bien sur , Arthur .

Oui , Arthur , rien que lui et tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire , ce visage qu'il ne verrait plus , cette voix qu'il n'entendrait plus . Il dut user de toute la force qui lui restait pour ne pas rebrousser chemin immédiatement , et avoir la chance de revoir une dernière fois son ami , son destin , même si ce devait être la dernière image qu'il voyait avant que les flammes ne viennes lécher son corps . Pour autant il ne s'arrêta pas , parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la déception et la peine dans le regard de son père de cœur , parce que les efforts de Gaius ne devaient pas être vains . C'était bien la seule chose qui lui donnait l'énergie d'avancer , car au fond de lui-même , il ne voyait aucun intérêt a survivre . Arthur connaissait sa condition de sorcier , et il n'avait rejeté . S'il ne se faisait pas attraper , s'il survivait à cette épreuve , il devrait se cacher , vivre en reclus , et observer de loin le destin de Camelot , dont il devait faire partie , prendre une tout autre tournure . Il ne voulait pas de cela , mais pour le moment il ne pouvait réfléchir a une autre solution , alors il continua d'avancer

Il aperçu bientôt la surface miroitante du grand lac , à peine troublée par de petites vaguelettes formées par le vent . Mais en s'approchant , Merlin put constater dans la peine ombre que ça n'était pas la seule chose qui perturbait le calme de l'eau . Là , tout près de la berge , deux hommes , l'un sur un cheval et l'autre , les pieds dans l'eau , ses bottes à la main . Il reconnu tout d'abord l'armure des chevaliers de Camelot , avant que finalement , le sourire de l'homme , plus en avant , ne lui apparaisse , bien reconnaissable . Léon lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à lui , et il put alors voir l'homme présent sur le cheval , les quatre pattes à moitié enfoncées dans l'eau . Ça n'était autre que Gauvain , son cher ami Gauvain . Merlin prit brièvement Léon dans ses bras , puis adressa un signe de main à l'autre chevalier . Il ne savait comment réagir , il ne savait comment leur dire merci . Plus encore , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux hommes risquaient leur place de chevalier , et même leurs vies , pour lui venir en aide .

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

« La réponse est simple Merlin . Un chevalier se doit d'être fidèle , à son royaume comme à ses amis . Tu en aurais fait autant pour nous . »

« Mais votre allégeance va à Uther , s'il apprend que ... »

« Uther ne mérite pas un royaume comme Camelot , tout comme il ne mérite pas un protecteur aussi puissant et bon que toi Merlin . Notre allégeance va au seul homme digne du trône de Camelot , je crois qu'il en est de même pour toi , non ? »

Léon fit un sourire entendu à Merlin , et ce dernier lui rendit le geste . Bien sur , ils étaient avant tout les chevaliers d'Arthur , ils le connaissait et le respectait plus que tout . Merlin eu un pincement au cœur , alors que les paroles du chevalier s'encraient dans son esprit . ' Un protecteur aussi puissant et bon' … Alors ils acceptaient sa magie , aussi facilement que cela ? Les cloches de Camelot retentirent au loin , annonçant la fugue d'un prisonnier … ils savaient , _il _savait . Léon s'affola alors .

« Tes bottes Merlin , vite ! »

« Quoi ? Mais , pourquoi ? »

« Arrête de discuter , on a pas le temps pour ça ! »

Merlin leva les yeux vers Gauvain , qui avait parlé pour la première fois . Il semblait aussi paniqué que Léon , ce qui suffit à Merlin pour se défaire de ses bottes pour les donner au chevalier . Ils échangèrent donc leurs souliers et les enfilèrent en vitesse . Léon poussa légèrement Merlin pour le faire entré dans l'eau . Il en sortit à son tour , et effaça les traces de pas que Merlin venait de faire avec ses bottes nouvellement chaussées . Puis il se tourna vers le sorcier , posant une main sur son épaule , tendant l'autre pour que Merlin s'en saisisse , à la manière d'un chevalier .

« Merci... »

Léon inclina légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension , puis avec un dernier regard rempli d'amitié et de soutient , il partit , appuyant outrageusement ses pas pour laisser des trace au sol . Merlin compris à ce moment là le plan initial . Léon était celui que les traqueurs suivraient désormais . Le sorcier fut pris d'une angoisse , s'il arrivait quelque chose au chevalier , il ne se le pardonnerait jamais . Mais il supposait que c'était pour cela que Léon portait sa tenu de chevalier , alors que Gauvain était en tenu de ville . Les traqueurs repaireraient un chevalier de Camelot de loin , aucun mal de lui sera fait . Il s'approcha du cheval sur lequel un Gauvain souriant lui tendait la main . Il s'en saisi et monta derrière son ami , qui chevaucha immédiatement , galopant à travers le lac heureusement peu profond . Ils traversèrent l'étendu d'eau , avant que le chevalier ne fasse arrêter son canasson sur la berge opposée à celle ou ils se trouvaient un instant plus tôt .

« Peux-tu faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai aucune trace de notre passage ? »

Demanda t-il , se tournant légèrement pour voir le sorcier . Merlin se contenta d'acquiescer , et d'un sortilège murmuré , il fit en sorte que les fers du cheval ne marquent pas le sol . Gauvain put alors repartir au galop , sortant de l'eau pour rejoindre la terre ferme . Il chevauchèrent un long moment , avant de ralentir , le nuit étant tombée , il n'était guère prudent de parcourir la forêt dense au galop . Merlin en profita pour enfin tenter d'optenir les réponses à ses nombreuses questions .

« Où allons-nous Gauvain ? Tu ne peux pas déserter ton poste , ils te tueront ! »

« Je t'en pris Merlin , tu sais que je suis le meilleur escrimeur qui soit . »

Gauvain se mit à rire , et Merlin ne put réprimer un sourire , bien malgré lui . Merlin se rapprocha de Gwaine , lui parlant tout contre l'oreille .

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je ne mérite pas qu'on meurt pour moi . »

« Détrompe-toi Merlin , tu mérite qu'on se batte pour toi , plus que quiconque . Je me battrait pour toi , au péril de ma vie . »

« Je ne le permettra pas ! »

« J'en suis sur , c'est bien ce qui prouve que ton cœur est bien plus pur et honorable que bien des nobles . »

« Laisse-moi ici Gwaine , rentre au château avant que ton absence ne devienne suspecte . »

« Non . »

« Gauvain ! »

« J'ai dis non Merlin ! Maintenant , repose-toi , tu es mort de fatigue . »

Merlin soupira , avoir des amis aussi fidèles que téméraire pouvait être une plaie parfois . Ne sentant pas un seul mouvement dans son dos , le chevalier se retourna comme il put d'un coté et de l'autre , attrapant les mains de Merlin pour les passer autour de sa taille .

« Dors Merlin , une longue route nous attend . »

Le sorcier aurai voulu protester , si seulement ses yeux ne se fermaient pas d'eux même . Alors il agrippa fortement l'avant de la tunique de son ami , reposant sa tête sur son épaule . Malgré lui il sentit son cœur se réchauffer , Gauvain , Léon , Gaius , Gwen , autant d'amis chers , autant de personnes sur qui il pouvait compter . Mais son cœur restait tout de même glacé , car la personne qui occupait la plus grande place dans celui-ci , n'était plus son ami , n'était plus à ses côtés , et ne le serait probablement plus jamais .

...

Merlin se réveilla lentement, il n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être endormi. Quelque chose clochait cependant . La lumière était différente , la chaleur de Gwaine n'était plus contre son torse . A la place il trouva de la paille , et un sol dur … sa cellule . Il s'était endormi dans sa cellule , tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve ? Bien sur , qui risquerait sa vie pour un simple valet , pour un sorcier ? Personne . Il leva les yeux vers la minuscule fenêtre , le soleil couchant répandait ses pâles rayons .

Des pas se firent entendre , et l'espace d'une seconde , rien qu'une , il espéra voir apparaître Gaius . Bien entendus ça n'était que les trois gardes qui le mènerait jusqu'au bûcher où il se tiendrait debout pour la dernière fois . Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il entendait la serrure être ouverte sans aucune magie , juste une grosse clef grinçant atrocement . Ils se saisirent de ses deux bras , le traînant dans les nombreux couloirs , qui n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait imaginé prendre accompagné de Gaius , mais bien ceux qui menaient à la cour royale .

Il ne dit rien , n'implora pas une quelconque clémence . Pas par courage ou résignation , mais bien parce qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge , l'air lui même avait du mal à y entrer . Cette parenthèse , ce rêve lui avait donné un espoir , qui s'était bien malgré lui vicieusement insinué dans ses veines . La chute en était que plus brutale , une vrai torture . Il aperçu la lumière du jour tombant , et s'en fut trop . Ses jambes lâchèrent , et il fut entraîné dans les escaliers descendant sur la cour , ses genoux cognant chaque marche de pierre .

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai , il ne pouvait pas mourir dans de telles circonstances . Elle était belle sa destiné ! On s'était servi de lui , on l'avait humilié , on l'avait obligé à croire en un futur hypothétique , on ne lui avait jamais donné aucun choix . Sa magie ne lui appartenait même pas , elle était en lui uniquement pour servir Arthur . Et maintenant on lui prenait sa vie . Et bien soit , qu'on l'arrache à ce monde , qu'on le laisse reposer en paix , et que le destin de ce si grand roi que devait être Arthur soit tel qu'il le mérite , sans lui . Pour la première fois , il lâchait prise . Pour la première fois , alors qu'il voyait le tout Camelot rassemblé pour assister à son exécution , il avait cessé de croire . Il s'en fichait bien que la magie ne soit pas la bien venue à Camelot , Merlin se fichait bien qu'Arthur ne soit jamais roi . Il se fichait du monde autant que le monde se fichait de lui .

Un homme ne sait qui il est vraiment que lorsqu'il est confronté à la mort , et Merlin savait enfin qui il était . Il n'était pas le valet d'Arthur , il n'était pas sa destinée . Il n'était pas non plus Emrys , le plus puissant sorcier que la terre n'ai jamais porté . Il était simplement Merlin , et il mourrait en tant que tel . On le ligota sur le bûcher . Il allait mourir , mais il était serin , parce qu'il s'était enfin permis de penser à lui , et il s'était trouvé .

Il savait que ses amis étaient là , quelque part dans la foule . Peut-être versaient-ils des larmes , peut-être avaient-ils le cœur déchiré . Mais à cet instant , le dernier de sa vie , alors qu'il sentait déjà les flammes approcher de ses pieds , Merlin ne plongea pas le regard dans la foule pour trouver les yeux de Gaius ou des autres . Non , son regard s'éleva , jusqu'au balcon ou le roi se tenait , accompagné de sa pupille et de son fils . Merlin ne cria pas , bien que la brûlure était bien plus intense que toutes les flammes de l'enfer , il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Uther . Il se contenta de regarder les trois figures royales sur le balcon , et ce qu'il y vit le tua , bien plus sûrement que le feu . Sur les lèvres d'Arthur , comme sur celles du roi et de Morgane , il y avait ce sourire . Celui de la justice rendu , celui du triomphe .

Une larme s'échappa de son œil . Ça n'était pas due à la douleur , bien que celle-ci soit insupportable . Cette dernière larme était causée par la réalisation de son erreur . Il enterrait là , alors qu'il se mourait , l'espoir qu'il avait placé en Arthur , il enterrait son destin ... Et il perdit conscience , étouffé par la trop forte douleur et la fumée .

* * *

**Je suis une horrible bonne femme , vraiment ! **

**Bon , puisque je suis en avance sur l'écriture , et que le prochain chapitre n'est pas très long , je peux peut-être le mettre ce soir , ou demain au plus tard ... **

**En contre partie ( oui , ce serait bien trop facile sinon ) j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis ( tous vos avis , toi qui pensais déjà t'enfuir en courant , je te parle aussi ! :-) ) Les plus honnêtes et constructif qui soit , même si c'est négatif ! Je suis le genre de personne a toujours douter de moi et de mon travail , alors ça m'aiderai beaucoup pour la suite .**

**Merci mes p'tits loups , et à très vite !**

**Bisous .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà , comme promis , le chapitre 3 !**

**Merci a vous pour vos reviews , je me répète , mais vous êtes vraiment mes muses , une inspiration précieuse pour moi !**

**Les réponses sont en bas , parce que pour certains , il faut d'abord que vous lisiez le chapitre . Petite mention spécial toute fois pour shenendoah et Miharulaboulette  , qui m'ont dis exactement ce que j'attendais ( plutôt espérais ) , merci à vous . **

**Donc bonne lecture , j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

« Merlin ? … Merlin ! »

Le sorcier sursauta , sortant brutalement de son inconscience . Il s'attendait à sentir les flammes sur son corps , mais rien ne vint . Il fut complètement perdu durant une seconde , avant d'avoir la brillante idée d'ouvrir les yeux . Il était entouré par des arbres , la seule douleur qu'il ressentait était celle de son cœur , et il avait retrouvé la douce chaleur contre son torse . Une chaleur bien loin d'être douloureuse , mais plutôt forte et rassurante … Gauvain .

« Tu vas bien ? Tu gémissais et tu … appelais Arthur . »

Merlin se redressa légèrement . Il était toujours sur le cheval blanc , toujours tout contre le dos de Gwaine , les bras autour de sa taille . Il soupira fortement , alors il avait rêvé … qu'il avait rêvé . C'était tordu , tout comme l'avait été son rêve . Si il pouvait croire que ses amis n'aient pas volé à son secoure , estimant ne pas le mériter , il savait en revanche que jamais il ne verrait sur les lèvres d'Arthur un sourire aussi mauvais . Le pire avait été qu'il avait perdu foi en son prince , le rêve était bien trop réaliste pour qu'il en soit autrement . Mais Arthur n'était pas mauvais , il n'avait peut-être pas compris ses intentions , il l'avait peut-être abandonné , mais il n'était pas mauvais . Il n'était pas Uther , il n'était pas Morgane . Ce rêve l'avait toute fois changé , il y avait compris une chose essentielle. Il existait , en dehors de sa destinée , il avait une valeur , du moins à ses propres yeux . Et aussi évident que cela soit , il n'en avait jamais pris conscience avant cela . Il passa une main sur son front mouillé d'une sueur froide , des frissons parcourant son dos … il avait eu une sacrée peur .

« Merlin ? »

« Oui , je … c'était rien qu'un cauchemar . »

Oui , juste un cauchemar . Mais les flammes avaient semblé si réelle , douloureuses . Il se permit de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Gwaine . Après s'être vu abandonné de la sorte , il était plus que bon de sentir de la chaleur humaine , une chaleur douce , celle d'un ami . Il essuya discrètement ses yeux , si Gauvain avait entendu ses gémissements , il n'avait pas vu ses larmes , et c'était mieux ainsi .

…

La nuit était claire , du moins assez pour voir l'ombre des arbres devant eux . Et lorsque Gwaine arrêta son cheval , Merlin put voir les contours d'un immense arbre , sûrement plusieurs fois centenaire .

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? »

Gwaine ne répondit pas immédiatement . Il descendit du cheval , tendant la main à Merlin pour l'aider à en faire de même . Il lui sourit , avant de désigner l'arbre au tronc plus qu'imposant du doigt .

« Il faut bien que je laisse la place au prochain preux chevalier qui veux vous secourir , princesse . »

Plaisanta Gauvain , ne lâchant pas immédiatement la main de Merlin . Le jeune sorcier put alors voir le feu d'une torche sortir de derrière l'arbre gigantesque . L'homme s'avança vers eux et , à la douce lumière des flammes innocentes , Merlin distingua les traits d'un visage , un visage bien connu , un visage animé d'un sourire tendre , pas mauvais …. non , pas mauvais .

...

« Merlin ... »

Arthur se rua sur son ami , refilant la torche à Gauvain au passage et l'obligeant à lâcher la main de Merlin . Il prit son valet dans ses bras , le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait . Il avait attendu au pied de cet arbre une éternité durant , ne sachant pas si le plan avait marché , ne sachant pas si Merlin était toujours en vie . Il avait cru mourir d'incertitude et de peur , mais enfin Gauvain ramenait son ami à ses côtés . Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à la magie , ou à son père , ou à Gwen , seule la sécurité de Merlin avait occupé ses pensées , jusqu'à en être une obsession .

Le brun enfoui son nez dans le cou de son ami , respirant avidement son odeur . Il n'arrivait pas a y croire , mais le corps du prince dans ses bras était une preuve irréfutable , Arthur était bien là , pour lui . Ses larmes se remirent à couler , sans qu'il ne veuille les retenir cette fois . Son ami était là , il ne l'avait pas abandonné en fin de compte . Enfin tout cela avait un sens , enfin il voyait une raison à sa survie , enfin il voyait un intérêt au risque qu'avaient pris ses amis .

« Arthur ... »

Ils se séparèrent finalement , restant un moment plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre , se nourrissant des sentiments qu'ils voyaient se refléter dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis . Arthur avait les yeux brillant de soulagement . Ce contacte visuel était tellement emplit d'émotions et de mots silencieux à cet instant , que les deux hommes aux yeux bleus pensèrent que jamais ils ne pourraient se défaire du regard de l'autre . Mais très vite , Merlin repris ses esprits , comprenant tout ce que la présence d'Arthur ici impliquait .

« Arthur , votre père ... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment . On doit prendre la route . »

Arthur Se tourna vers Gauvain , qui avait déjà entrepris de desseller le cheval . Le prince l'aida a débarrasser le canasson de tout ses artifices portant les armoiries de Camelot . Merlin s'affola , retirant les mains d'Arthur de l'animal , l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui .

« Pour aller où ? Que faites-vous ? »

« Merlin calme-toi , je t'en pris . J'ai tout prévu , tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter . »

« Mais prévu quoi , enfin !? »

« Le plan , tout . C'est lui le cerveau de l'histoire . »

Sourit Gwaine , montrant Arthur du menton . Merlin s'apprêta à poser une nouvelle question , ne comprenant rien à cette histoire , mais Arthur l'en empêcha d'un simple regard .

« Je t'expliquerais tout . Mais pour le moment , il faut nous éloigner le plus possible de Camelot . »

« Non , non , non . Vous n'allez pas vous éloigner de Camelot , il en est hors de question ! Je vais partir , vous ne me reverrez plus , je … »

« Ferme-là Merlin , et monte sur ce cheval ! »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça , vous ne pouvez pas abandonner le royaume , ça n'est pas ce qui devait arriver ! »

Arthur s'approcha vivement de Merlin pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui . Il paraissait en colère contre Merlin , mais ses paroles contrastaient avec ce sentiment . Il était épuisé , et vraiment sur les nerfs , ce qui le fit parler rudement , mais honnêtement . Le reflet de ses nombreuses réflexions depuis l'arrestation de son valet .

« Et qu'est-ce qui devait arriver dans ce cas ? Tu devais mourir sur un bûcher ? Je devais laisser mon père te tuer sans rien tenter ? Je devais simplement accepter ça ? Non , parce que tu es ma destinée , tu l'a toi-même dis ! »

Merlin ne sut répondre immédiatement , trop absorbé par la proximité du prince , par ses yeux à la fois flamboyant de colère , et humides de … Merlin ne savait trop quoi . Par ses paroles , Arthur lui prouvait qu'il croyait en ses intentions , en ses explication , et plus encore , il les acceptaient . Aussi ému qu'il soit par ces paroles - plus précieuses encore que des rivières d'or pour lui - , Merlin n'en resta pas moins borné .

« Non , j'ai dis que vous étiez la mienne , pas l'inverse . »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ma vie vaudrait que tu risque cent fois la tienne , et ta vie ne vaudrait même pas que je m'oppose à mon père , c'est ce que tu prétends ? »

« Oui , enfin non , ça n'est pas … aussi simple . Vous avez un grand destin à accomplir Arthur , moi je ne suis que celui qu'on a désigné pour vous y aider . »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ce foutu destin auquel tu crois tellement ! Moi je crois en une seule chose Merlin , je crois en la loyauté , en l'amitié . Et tu as fait preuve de cela , et bien plus depuis toutes ces années . »

« Mon existence ne rime à rien si vous ne devenez pas celui qui réunifiera Albion ! »

Merlin avait dis cela avec colère , mais on pouvait voir que c'était de la douleur qui transperçait ses paroles . Arthur était blessé , et vraiment en colère , contre lui même . Comment avait-il put traiter Merlin de cette façon , à un tel point que le jeune sorcier se croyait inutile , une simple ombre encombrant Arthur . Ça n'était pas ce que le prince pensait , bien loin de là , mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué , il benait a peine de s'en rendre compte lui-même . De toute évidence , il n'avait que trop joué au petit prince gâté , estimant que tout lui appartenait , que tout lui était dû . Et par dessus tout , trouvant désuet de montrer toute l'importance que ses amis , et particulièrement Merlin , avaient pour lui . Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait une certaine rancœur face aux mensonges de Merlin . Il ne dirait pas non plus qu'il avait été facile de prendre une telle décision , de fuir son royaume et ses obligations pour une seule et unique raison , une seule personne . Mais lorsqu'il avait cherché au plus profond de son cœur pour déterminer la marche à suivre , Arthur n'avait trouvé rien d'autre qu'une certitude . Il ne laisserait pas Merlin mourir , peu en importait les conséquences ou le prix à payer . Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son ami , prêt à lui faire comprendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement .

« Merlin , ton existence ne se limite pas à ce que tu penses devoir accomplir pour le futur d'Albion . Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de la place que tu prends dans le cœur de beaucoup de personnes … comme dans le mien . J'ai été vraiment stupide de croire être le seul responsable de la réussite de toutes nos missions , j'ai été stupide de croire que tu m'étais acquis , que tu n'étais près de moi que parce que je le voulais bien . Mais maintenant je sais , et je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs . »

Merlin se perdit dans les paroles et le regard emplis de larmes et de sincérité du prince . C'était bien la première fois qu'Arthur lui exprimait ses sentiments Il avait une place dans son cœur , et le sien se serra à cette unique pensée . Gauvain , qui était resté jusque là silencieux , espérant ainsi leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer dans l'intimité , se racla finalement la gorge .

« Le cheval est prêt Sir . Vous devriez prendre la route maintenant . »

Arthur regarda une dernière fois son valet , comme pour lui graver ses paroles dans la tête . Puis il salua chaleureusement Gauvain , le remerciant du plus profond de son cœur . Le jeune Pendragon monta sur le cheval , maintenant libre de toute selle , seulement attelé des quelques affaires qu'avait prit Arthur . Gauvain s'approcha de Merlin , son éternel sourire aux lèvres , mais le regard triste . Il le pris dans ses bras , lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille .

« Prends soin de toi Merlin , surtout fais bien attention . »

« Je ne sais comment te remercier Gwaine . »

« Reste en vie , c'est tout ce que je te demande . »

Le plus jeune acquiesça . Gwaine était un ami précieux à son cœur , et lui dire adieux était bien trop douloureux .

« Tu vas me manquer ... »

« Toi aussi , mais on se reverra … dans une autre vie si ce n'est dans celle-là . »

Gwaine s'éloigna un peu de Merlin pour lui frotter énergiquement les cheveux . Il ravala sa tristesse et ses larmes dans un reniflement bruyant , les cachant derrière un grand sourire .

« Allez , file d'ici sale petit sorcier ! »

Merlin se mit à rire , un peu nerveusement , suivit de Gauvain , et sous le regard attendri d'Arthur . Une dernière étreinte pour son ami qui risquait tant à se trouver ici , et Merlin rejoignit Arthur , saisissant sa main pour monter derrière lui . Alors que le sorcier se pensait prêt à partir , Arthur s'adressa à nouveau au chevalier , debout près du cheval .

« Tu es prêt Gauvain ? »

« Plus que prêt . »

Répondit-il sérieusement , les yeux encrés dans le regard bleuté du sorcier . Merlin n'eut pas le temps de se poser une seule question qu'Arthur lança son pied violemment , en plein sur le nez de Gwaine , qui tomba inconscient sur le coup .

Merlin voulut immédiatement descendre de cheval pour aider son ami , mais le prince l'en empêcha , le retenant de force tout en intimant le cheval à partir au galop .

« Non , Arthur ! Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ?! »

« Ça fait partie du plan . »

Le prince consentit à lâcher merlin que lorsqu'il furent sortit des bois , se retrouvant aà galoper au milieu d'un champs de blés .

« Je me fous de ce plan ! Arrêtez le cheval , Gwaine à besoin d'aide ! »

« Ce plan est ce qui t'as sauvé la vie Merlin ! Et Gwaine va bien , Léon va arriver avec un groupe de chevaliers d'ici peu . Nous devons absolument être loin à ce moment là . »

« Léon ? Léon est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Simplement parce qu'il a obéis à vos ordres , à ce stupide 'plan'! »

« Mon _stupide plan _comporte peut-être quelques lacunes . Mais si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée _stupide _d'user de ta magie devant des dizaines de témoins , devant mon père ! Je n'aurai pas eu à penser tout ce plan , en aussi peu de temps qui plus est ! »

« Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée _stupide _, vous n'auriez plus l'occasion de penser a rien , vous seriez mort ! »

La colère d'Arthur retomba immédiatement à ses paroles , si vrai .

« Je sais … je suis désolé . »

« Non , c'est de ma faute . J'ai vraiment été stupide , j'ai agis sans réfléchir . J'ai … j'ai vraiment cru vous perdre , Arthur . »

« Et ça aurai été le cas si tu n'avais rien fais . »

« Non , je ne parlais pas de ça … je pensais que vous m'aviez laissé tomber , que vous étiez d'accord avec votre père . »

« Merlin... »

« Je ne vous en aurai pas voulus vous avez , si vous n'étiez pas venu . J'aurai compris . »

« Il faut vraiment que tu apprenne à reconnaître tes amis , ça devient affligeant ! »

Arthur envoya un léger coup de coude dans le ventre de Merlin , comme pour alléger l'ambiance trop lourde . Le sorcier compris son intention et , souriant , il lui donna une tape sur la tête .

« Hey , je ne te permet pas de toucher à ma chevelure royale ! »

« Vous ne portez pas votre armure , votre destrier ne possède plus aucun écusson de Camelot , alors laissez moi vous dire que vos cheveux n'ont rien de royaux , ils sont … gras ! »

« Gras ?! Tu vas voir si mes cheveux sont gras ! »

La bataille qui s'en suivit ne fut pas aisée sous la douce lumière lunaire , entre la course au trot du cheval , leurs positions peu pratiques et les rires des deux hommes .Merlin avait bien sur l'avantage d'avoir Arthur devant lui , et les mains libre de toute rêne pour infliger de douces tortures à son adversaire . Ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir un jour partagé un fou-rire pareil , et un tel moment de complicité . Mais , dans le drame de leur situation , c'était un soulagement de constater que finalement , peut-être tout deux n'avaient pas perdu autant qu'ils pensaient . Peut-être la présence de l'autre suffisait à elle seule à contre-balancer les nombreux problèmes auxquels ils étaient et seraient confrontés ? Peut-être était-ce tout ce dont ils avaient besoin finalement …

* * *

**Bien sur , vous l'aviez compris ,** **l'exécution était un rêve ^^**

**Et bien évidemment , Arthur est de retour ! **

shenendoah : Merci pour tout tes commentaires , et plus particulièrement le dernier ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement du talent , mais en tout cas , l'écriture est un exutoire important pour moi , tout comme la peinture ou le dessin ! Et oui , je suis une peste , je l'avoue :p Au plaisir de lire tes futures avis , pleins de bisous !

Margaux :Merci , et ... voila tu as eu la suite que tu m'as demandé trois fois en deux phrases ! ;-) Des bisous à toi , à très vite !

EvilAngel38 : Comment dire , ce que tu m'as dis est un compliment précieux , mille merci . Je suis hypersensible , donc je ressent les émotions différemment , et mon but est justement de les faire ressentir à mes quelques lecteurs . Si j'y suis arrivée , du moins pour toi , alors je suis comblée , Merci infiniment ! Des papouilles ;-) !

Lia Slytherin : Oui , comme tu as pu le voir , le rêve était effectivement l'exécution , et non l'inverse . J'espère que la suite de plaira également . Dis , ton pseudo me dis quelque chose , je me demande si tu ne m'as pas déjà laissé des commentaire sur une de mes autres fics , sur HP et Twillight , je peux me tromper tu me dira ^^ A très vite , biz .

Miharulaboulette : Alors toi , vraiment , un gigantesque merci pour avoir pris le temps de donner un tel avis ! Je prend en compte tout ce que tu m'as dis , et tu as raison en ce qui concerne les pensées de Merlin . Je ne les ai pas poussée plus loin , parce qu'il fallait malgré tout poser les bases de l'histoire , mais je vais faire un effort pour la suite . Pour Arthur , c'était totalement volontaire , j'ai voulus vous montrer le chapitre 1 sous l'angle de Merlin , tel qu'il le vit , d'où l'absence des sentiments d'Arthur . Mais , dans ce chapitre et dans les autres , tu vas pouvoir comprendre son point de vu , du moins je l'espère ! Et pour le plan Gwaine/Léon , je vais y revenir très bientôt , pour expliquer ça avec plus de détails ! Bref , un grand merci , et n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis sur les futurs chapitres , bisous a toi .

Violette : Merci pour ton soutien , et tu avait bien sur vu juste , Merlin n'est pas mort ( heureusement , quelle fin tragique ! ) Comment as-tu touvé ce chapitre , pas trop décevant ? Biz .

Choupaaa31 : Merci beaucoup , j'espère que la suite te sera aussi agréable ! Pleins de poutous ^^

**Une dernière petite chose , pour ceux qui en aurai envie , je vais mettre le premier chapitre de mon M-preg Merthur , plus tard dans la soirée . Et le chapitre 3 des 'Sept printemps de roses ' , arrivera surement ce W-E . **

**Voilà , bisous mes p'tits loups ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**RRhha** **, je suis vraiment trop faible !**

**J'avais dis le second chapitre seulement lundi , et voila que je met le quatrième avant même le début de semaine ! Mais j'aime tellement écrire cette histoire , et la partager avec vous , que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher , je suis vraiment une faible créature ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews , j'y répond de ce pas ! ( Même à celles qui ne sont pas anonymes , c'est plus pratique pour moi que par MP )**

Melusine-chan :  Et bien , j'ai eu une déferlante de reviews de ta part sur toutes mes fics Merlin , un grand Merci !J'espère que la suite de celle-ci tout comme des autres te plaira autant ! A très vite , des bisous à toi !

Margaux : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton expression ' Baleine sous gravillons ' , je l'avais encore jamais entendu celle-là , quel fou-rire mes alleux ! Mais il faut pas que mes histoires t'empêche de dormir p'tit loup , sinon t'as pas fini avec les insomnies , je t'assure ;-) Merci pour tout ça et au plaisir de lire de nouvelles expressions saugrenues de ta part ! Poutous tout plein à toi ma belle .

Chiiz : Alors , je suis exactement comme toi , je ne regarde que les v-o des séries et films . J'ai donc dû me poser la question du vouvoiement de Merlin , mais tu vois , les fics ( surtout des trads ) que j'ai lu ou Merlin tutoyait Arthur me gênait , parce que je trouve plus logique qu'il lui dise vous . Et dans la version française , il le vouvoie , ce qui est tout à fait approprié pour l'époque , même Arthur vouvoie son père . Moi ça me va très bien comme ça , et j'essaie justement de passer au dessus de ça , que le vouvoiement ne soit pas un rempart à leur intimité , mais plus la démonstration du respect de Merlin . Ca va aussi être un moyen pour moi de marquer leur futur rapprochement bien sur . Peut-être que je n'y arrive pas aussi bien que je l'espérais , j'en sais rien . En tout cas merci pour m'avoir fait part de tes réserves , et de ta fidélité . Bisous et à bientôt j'espère .

EvilAngel38 : Merci ! Vraiment , mon seul but et d'avoir une écriture agréable , et de vous transmettre toutes les émotions propices à la situation ! C'est un plaisir de savoir que je m'approche un peu de mon but ! Bisous , bisous !

shenendoah : Je ne doute pas que tu penses réellement ce que tu écris , c'est bien ce qui me touche ! Et si lire mes mots t'offre une quelconque évasion , j'en suis vraiment heureuse . Ce n'est peut-être pas pour ça que j'écris ( parce que je le fais d'abord pour moi , quelle égoïste ! ^^ ) mais c'est pour ça que je publie , pour partager ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de la distraction que m'offre l'écriture . Je pense à ton futur commentaire quand j'écris , comme a celui des autres , mais tu es je crois la première à m'avoir donné ton avis , alors peut-être que je l'attends plus . Et ça m'aide à tout faire pour vous distraire , je le dis encore , vous êtes tous une inspiration précieuse pour moi ! Alors merci , vraiment du fond du coeur , et à très vite pour la suite de cette fic ou des autres ! Plein de bisous à toi .

Loulou2a : Oui c'était un rêve , mais comme tu dis , Merlin ne pouvait pas mourir ( du moins pas au second chapitre ! Haha , je suis sadique quand même ) Sans quoi j'aurai vraiment eu du mal à écrire une suite ! Et oui , Arthur et Merlin se retrouvent maintenant à voyager ensemble , seuls , ça risque d'être explosif ;-) j'espère que tu sera contente de la suite , je te fais des bisous !

**Voila donc** **, me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture , et aussi à vous demander ( ce que je déteste réellement faire ) si vous aviez quelques secondes , de me laisser vos avis sur le chapitre !**

**Bisous mes p'tits loups ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

C'est finalement le cœur léger et les bras retenant fermement sa destinée contre lui , que Merlin replongea dans le sommeil , cette fois sans cauchemar .

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il s'éveilla . Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Arthur , retenant fermement les siennes contre son ventre . Il se releva légèrement pour poser sa tête dans le cou du prince , et ainsi voir son visage .

« Vous aviez peur que je tombe ? »

Arthur sursauta , retirant vivement sa main de celles de Merlin . Il se sentit stupide d'avoir une réaction pareille , Merlin l'avait surpris , voilà tout . Enfin , c'est ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire , évitant ainsi d'avoir à affronter les questions qui envahissaient de plus en plus son esprit , concernant son attachement à Merlin . Il se racla la gorge , pour endiguer son malaise , et répondit aussi calmement que possible .

« Connaissant ta maladresse légendaire , tu en serais bien capable ! »

Dit-il , détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir le sourire moqueur de Merlin dans son champs de vision . Le brun , se tentant d'humeur taquin , se rapprocha du prince jusqu'à être complètement soudé à son dos . Il resserra son étreinte autour d'Arthur avant de murmurer contre son oreille .

« Ne vous en faites pas Arthur , je ne vous lâcherai pas . »

Le blond sentit bien malgré lui un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres . Prenant son courage à deux mains , il éfleura celles de son valet du bout des doigts , murmurant , plus pour lui-même :

- « J'espère bien ... »

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde , contrairement à ce que pensait Merlin , à contester l'autorité de son père pour venir en aide à son ami . Et la proximité de ce dernier ne faisait que lui rappeler pourquoi . Merlin était son ami , oui , mais au fond , Arthur savait bien qu'il occupait une tout autre place dans son cœur , la plus grande de toute .

Alors il n'avait pas hésité , malgré les mensonges de Merlin , malgré cette peur vicieuse qui lui tordait les entrailles lorsqu'il pensait à sa magie . La vérité était qu'Arthur était près à tout pour garder son fidèle valet à ses côtés , il était près à tout laisser tomber . Et Merlin ne le savait pas encore , mais c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire . Alors Arthur sourit , simplement à la présence de Merlin dans son dos , de sa tête sur son épaule , de ses mains sur son ventre .

« C'est encore long ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est encore long , Merlin ? »

« Le trajet , c'est encore long ? »

« J'ai bien peur que le trajet n'ai pas de fin . »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas , quittant simplement le sentier sur lequel il allait depuis plusieurs heures , pour rejoindre l'orée d'un bois .

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Tu n'es pas fatigué de poser sans cesse des questions ? »

« Si vous m'aviez tout expliqué depuis le début , je n'aurai pas à vous poser de question ! »

Arthur soupira . Merlin n'avait pas tord , ça devait être déroutant de ne rien savoir de ce qui allait arriver . Pas que le prince n'en sache beaucoup plus que lui cependant .

« Nous allons nous arrêter quelques heures dans ces bois . Le cheval est fatigué , et j'ai repéré un cour d'eau non loin lorsque nous étions plus haut , sur la colline . »

Et effectivement , après quelques minutes à s'enfoncer dans les bois , une petite rivière apparut devant eux . Arthur descendit de cheval et aida Merlin à en faire autant , avant d'attacher l'animal au tronc d'un arbre , tout près de l'eau pour qu'il puisse s'abreuver . Merlin amassa quelques brindilles alors qu'Arthur remplissait plusieurs gourdes de l'eau clair de la rivière . Se retournant vers son ami , le prince se demanda s'il n'était pas réellement idiot finalement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Heu... du feu . »

« Merlin , Merlin , Merlin ... »

« Quoi ?! »

« Il y a , à cette heure , tout un royaume à ta poursuite . Pourquoi ne leur envois-tu pas simplement une invitation pour venir te tuer , tant que tu y es ! »

Merlin sembla contrit , n'ayant pas vraiment pensé à ça . Il laissa tomber les bouts de bois à ses pieds , et puérilement , se laissa à son tour tomber au sol , les bras croisés . Arthur soupira fortement , levant les deux bras vers le ciel , dépité .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , encore !? »

« C'est stupide ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? »

« Ça , cette situation ! Vous êtes le prince héritier de Camelot , vous ne devriez pas être ici , à me protéger … ça devrait être à moi de le faire . »

Soupirant une nouvelle fois , Arthur vint s'asseoir à côté de Merlin , sur le sol . Il lui tendit une gourde d'eau , ainsi qu'un bout de pain qu'il venait de sortir de sa sacoche . Il força merlin à les prendres , voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas .

« Combien de fois m'as-tu sauvé la vie Merlin ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Combien ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas . »

« Moi je sais , du moins je sais qu'il y en trop pour être compter . Je ne vais pas te dire que ça a été facile d'accepter ta magie , je ne pense pas l'avoir totalement accepté d'ailleurs . Et je ne te dirais pas non plus que je suis heureux d'être ici . Je ne suis pas heureux , parce que les choses étaient bien plus simples avant tout cela , mais j'ai fais mon choix . Ma place n'est peut-être pas ici , mais j'ai choisi de l'être , tout comme tu as choisi de me protéger au péril de ta vie durant toutes ses années . »

Merlin soupira à son tour , bien obliger d'accepter ses paroles , de comprendre enfin qu'Arthur ne reculerait pas . Ils restèrent un moment ainsi , assit au sol , Merlin en tailleur , jouant distraitement avec un bâton , et Arthur , ses bras entourant ses genoux , et le regard dans le vide . Finalement Merlin releva la tête , prêt à briser ce silence paisible .

« Pouvez-vous me parler du plan , maintenant ? »

« Oh … et bien , ça n'est rien de bien compliqué . Lorsque les gardes t'ont emmené dans la cellule après l'interrogatoire , j'avais déjà pris ma décision . Tout ce que tu as dis , tout ce que tu as fais … »

Arthur ne sut continuer . S'il disait cela à haute voix , s'il disait que tout ce qu'avait fait Merlin jusque-là était pour lui , et uniquement pour lui , alors tout deviendrait trop réel . Et ça amènerait des questions auxquelles le prince n'était pas prêt à faire face . Pourquoi Merlin avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien sut voir ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'avoir délibérément fermé les yeux ? Et surtout , pourquoi son cœur se réchauffait-il à cette simple pensée , jusqu'à en oublier les mensonges de Merlin ? Pourquoi , le chevalier qu'il était , avait ce sentiment d'être protégé ? Et pourquoi ça lui plaisait tant , que ce rôle soit tenu par Merlin , et uniquement lui ? Autant de questions qu'il repoussait sans cesse de son esprit , par peur , par lâcheté aussi . Alors il continua son récit , évitant ce point sensible .

« Je pensais déjà qu'aucun homme ne méritait le bûcher sans être juger , simplement parce qu'il était accusé de sorcellerie . Mais là il s'agissait de toi , et même si par surprise , j'ai douté un instant de tes intentions , j'ai vite compris que tu n'étais pas différent de ce que tu étais avant ça , mon valet , mon ami . Tu n'avais simplement plus de secret … Du moins je l'espère ! »

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Merlin en disant cela , et ce dernier sourit , secouant légèrement la tête en signe de négation . Rassuré , Arthur repris son monologue .

« J'ai regagné ma chambre et j'ai simplement préparé de quoi survivre quelques temps . » il tapota sur la sacoche qu'il avait toujours contre lui , pour confirmer ses dires . « Je n'avais pas d'idée précise , je m'attendais à simplement devoir aller te chercher dans les cachots pour t'emmener loin de Camelot . C'est là que Gaius et Gwen sont venus me voir , et que la première partie du plan a put être mise en place . Je devais d'abord éloigner les gardes , alors j'ai prétexté une réunion d'urgence de tout le personnel , afin de renforcer la sécurité du royaume , après la découverte d'un … traître . Gwen , pendant ce temps là , est allée informer Léon et Gauvain , nous savions parfaitement sur qui nous pouvions compter . La suite , tu la connaît . Gaius t'a fait sortir des cachots , tu es allé jusqu'au lac ou Léon et Gwaine t'attendaient . Léon a prit tes bottes pour que les empreintes restent semblables . Il a fait un long détour , puis est revenu à Camelot . Moi je n'ai libéré les gardes que lorsque ta fugue à était annoncée par un chevalier . Guenièvre à du aller aux appartements de Gaius , elle lui servira de témoin si on le suspecte . Elle était malade , il est restait tout ce temps près d'elle pour la soigner , simplement . Lorsque les alarmes de Camelot se sont déclenchées , je me suis arrangé pour que les traqueurs et les gardes repèrent ta trace . Ils l'on probablement suivit des heures , avant de se rendre compte qu'elle menait au château . »

Arthur sourit distraitement à ses propres mots , apparemment très fier de son idée .

« Je suis allé voir mon père , et je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire . Comme je m'y attendait , il était en rage , il m'a hurlé de te retrouver , que par mon aveuglement un sorcier était en liberté dans le royaume . Alors je lui ai promit de ne pas revenir au château avant de t'avoir trouvé , comme ça nous avons du temps devant nous avant qu'il ne s'inquiète de mon absence . J'ai rejoins le pied de l'arbre , et j'ai attendu , des heures . J'ignorai si tout cela avait fonctionné , je … j'étais mort de peur . »

Et pour preuve , Merlin put voir ses yeux brillants de larmes , malgré que le visage d'Arthur soit tourné vers le sol . Était-il donc si important pour lui ? Pour que même le souvenir de sa longue attente dans l'incertitude , ne soit trop dur à supporter ? Merlin , touché au plus profond de son cœur et ne sachant quoi faire d'autre , posa une main délicate sur la nuque blonde . Arthur soupira lentement , plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami un long moment , avant de terminer son discourt .

« Si Léon ne se faisait pas prendre par les traqueurs , il devait simplement rejoindre une équipe de chevalier , sinon il dirait que Gaius , ne t'ayant plus comme apprenti , l'avait envoyé chercher des herbes pour soigner Guenièvre . Il devait ensuite prendre la tête d'une troupe , pour les conduire jusqu'à Gauvain . Je ne pouvais pas trouver d'excuse pour la trop longue absence de Gauvain , je n'ai eu que cette idée . Il te cherchait , et on l'a attaqué , il a perdu connaissance , il n'a rien vu . C'est que qu'il à du dire aux chevaliers qui accompagnaient Léon , et qui l'on trouvé , bien entendu par hasard . Voilà , tu sais tout . »

« C'est … brillant ! »

Merlin était abasourdit par l'ingéniosité de tout cela . Arthur n'avait eu que quelques petites heures pour penser tout ça , pourtant son plan paraissait sans faille , ou presque . Oui , parce qu'il restait tout de même une chose dont Arthur n'avait pas parlé .

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Nous allons nous éloigner le plus possible de Calemot , là où personne ne nous cherchera , et où personne ne saurai me reconnaître . Dans quelques jours je ferai parvenir une lettre à mon père , seulement je n'ai pas encore décidé de se que j'y écrirais . »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Et bien , je pourrai lui dire que je suis toujours à ta recherche , et ainsi gagner du temps . Ou je pourrai lui dire que je t'ai trouvé , et que s'il continu à envoyer des hommes à ta poursuite , ils devront d'abord affronter mon épée . »

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ça Arthur ... »

« C'est pourtant vrai . Il a perdu mon allégeance à l'instant ou il t'a condamné . Je ne retournerai pas à Camelot . »

Merlin se leva alors d'un bon , pointant un doigt colérique sur Arthur .

« Oh si , vous allez y retourner ! Je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher ... »

Ce fut autour du prince de se lever , coupant le sorcier dans sa phrase .

« Encore ces histoires de destin , Merlin ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de ce destin , moi , hein ? Quand comprendras-tu que je ne laisserai pas une foutue prophétie dicter mes actes , ou ma vie ! Et si je veux simplement être Arthur ? Je veux juste être moi , bon sang ! »

Le brun ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment . Il aimerait tellement n'être que Merlin . Mais il ne pouvait pas , ça n'était pas son choix .

« J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple Arthur , mais ce n'est pas le cas . Nous ne pouvons pas renoncer à notre destin , parce que de lui ne dépend pas que nos vies . Camelot dépend de vous , Albion dépend de vous , la paix du royaume dépend de vous . »

« De nous Merlin … tu veux dire , de nous . »

« Oui… de nous . »

« Je ne suis pas toi Merlin , je ne pense pas avoir le courage de donner ma vie à une cause , aussi importante soit-elle . »

Arthur Réalisa la fausseté de ses mots à l'instant ou il les prononça . Il venait de le faire , il venait de renoncer à tout ce qui était sa vie , pour une seule cause , du nom de Merlin . Il soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois aujourd'hui . Tout ça n'était pas nouveau pour lui , il avait depuis toujours dû accepter que son statut de prince héritier , ne lui permettait pas de vivre à sa guise . Il jouait un rôle , celui dût à son rang , et jusqu'à hier il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il pouvait en être autrement , qu'il pouvait simplement renier l'autorité de son père et son rôle de prince .

Mais il l'avait fait , du moins pour ce qui concernait l'autorité de son père . Pour lui , ces deux choses étaient indissociables , mais il réalisait aujourd'hui que ça n'était pas le cas . S'il avait contesté l'autorité de son père , il n'était pas pour autant dans l'obligation de renoncer à son rôle de prince , de futur roi . Mais cette révélation amenait bien d'autres choses . S'il voulait accéder au trône , accomplir son destin et devenir le grand roi en lequel Merlin croyait tant , il ne devait pas se contenter de fuir son père pour lui avoir désobéi .

Merlin avait raison , il ne pouvait pas faire ça , il ne pouvait pas renoncer à sa place , et laisser Uther nommer un autre héritier , qui ne saura , tout comme son père , qu'attiser la peur et la haine de la magie . Parce que , s'il n'avait jusqu'alors pris aucune position concernant la magie , ça n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui . Il avait pris position , en aidant le sorcier qu'est Merlin à fuir , il avait lui même ouvert les yeux sur la sorcellerie . Oui , il en avait peur , oui elle pouvait être dangereuse , mais il avait enfin compris que ça n'est pas la magie qui rendait les cœurs mauvais , mais bien les âmes sombres qui rendent la magie tout aussi noire .

Il avait préféré croire en des années d'amitié et de loyauté , plutôt qu'en les principes de Camelot , et du roi Uther , et force était de constater qu'il avait eu raison . Alors il trouverait un moyen de retourner à Camelot , et de prendre de qui lui revenait de droit . Peut-être attendrait-il que sont père ne meurt , ou peut-être prendrait-il le trône , de gré ou de force . Il n'en savait rien , et n'avait pas envie de penser à cela pour le moment . Mais une chose était sur , lorsqu'il regagnerait Camelot , Merlin serait à ses côtés .

Observant le ciel sombre à travers les épais feuillages des arbres durant de longues minutes , Arthur fini par se relever .

« Nous allons établir un campement ici pour la nuit . »

« Est-il prudent de rester au même endroit aussi longtemps ? »

« Étant donné que les fers de notre cheval ne laisse – comme par magie – aucune trace sur son passage , il est peu probable qu'on nous trouve ici . Les gardes n'étendront pas leurs recherches aussi loin de Camelot avant plusieurs jours , c'est certain . »

Merlin acquiesça , se levant à son tour pour aider le prince à installer au sol les minces couvertures qu'il avait pris avec lui . Ceci fait , ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur leurs lits de fortune . Séparés d'à peine deux mètres , ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans la peine ombre , gardant le silence . Merlin passa ses deux mains sous sa tête , tentant de prendre une position plus confortable . Ramenant son épée vers lui , Arthur ferma un instant les yeux , avant de les rouvrir aussi vite , fixant Merlin comme s'il avait eu peur qu'il ne disparaisse . Le sorcier , lui , avait définitivement fermé les yeux , mais il ne dormait pas pour autant . Après quelques minutes , le prince entendit son valet claquer des dents .

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non . »

Ça n'était pas tout à fait faux . Oui , il avait froid , mais ça n'était pas vraiment ce qui le mettait dans cet état . Toute cette situation le rendait malade à vrai dire , et comme si ça ne suffisait pas , son cauchemar lui revenait en tête maintenant . Il revoyait les flammes s'approcher lentement de lui , et surtout il voyait le sourire victorieux d'Arthur . C'est pour cela qu'il gardait les yeux fermement clos , il avait cette peur irrationnel de voir ce même sourire malsain apparaître sur les lèvres de son prince , s'il le regardait maintenant .

« Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? »

Il ne répondit pas , incapable de trouver les bon mots .

« Merlin ? »

« Je... j'ai peur . »

Arthur soupira , se redressant pour s'asseoir sur la peau de bête qui lui servait de matelas .

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« De tout , de cette situation . J'ai peur … j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas réel , que Gaius ne soit pas venu me sortir des cachots , que Léon et Gwaine n'aient pas été présent à m'attendre au lac … que vous ne soyez pas là . »

« Tu es ridicule Merlin ! »

Oui , il était ridicule . Tremblant , les yeux fermés , serrant fort l'épée offerte par Guenièvre contre son cœur . Il était ridiculement attendrissant . Il entendit le prince claquer sa langue contre son palet , en signe d'agacement . Mais il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant du mouvement tout près de lui . Arthur se tenait au dessus de lui , le regardant de haut , sa couverture enroulée sous son bras .

« Pousses-toi ! »

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Je tente de rassurer le gamin aux peurs irrationnelles que tu es . Allez , pousses-toi un peu . »

Merlin s'écarta alors , regardant avec de grands yeux le prince de Camelot s'allonger à côté de lui , et placer sa couverture sur eux . Ne sachant comment réagir et le cœur battant , Merlin se figea , ne bougeant plus un muscle de peur que son corps n'entre en contact avec celui d'Arthur . Mais celui-ci ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière . Il avait cette envie , plus encore , ce besoin de rassurer Merlin , mais aussi de se rassurer lui-même , il s'en rendait douloureusement compte . Alors Il passa un bras autour de la frêle taille du sorcier , et le ramena à lui , de telle manière que son torse se retrouvait moulé contre le dos de Merlin , évitant de penser à ce que ce simple geste éveillait en lui . Arthur se souleva légèrement pour voir Merlin , et il sourit en voyant le visage de son ami , totalement ébahi . Souriant d'avantage , et n'écoutant que ses envies et son cœur , il s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots a l'oreille .

« Comme ça tu pourras constater que je suis bien là Merlin , tu pourras le sentir . »

Il se rallongea alors , gardant tout de même son bras sur la taille de Merlin . Celui-ci était déboussolé , sentir la chaleur d'Arthur dans son dos était … inhabituel , très perturbant , mais aussi rassurant et … grisant . Si bien que les yeux de Merlin se fermèrent d'eux même , plus de peur cette fois , mais seulement d'une douce léthargie de bien être et de sommeil . Il sourit , à moitié endormi , en entendant les dernières paroles ensommeillées qu'Arthur n'avait pas su retenir .

« Et puis j'entendrai plus le son insupportable de tes dents qui s'entre-choquent . »

Merlin ne pouvait voir le sourire fier d'Arthur , mais il sentit clairement son bras se resserrer autour de lui , et le soupire de bien être qui s'échappa des lèvres princières .

* * *

**A la base , cette dernière scène ne devait apparaitre qu'au prochain chapitre , mais j'ai refait le découpage des chapitres , pour les rallonger un peu !**

**Alors , qu'en pensez-vous , est-ce réaliste ? Est-ce trop inapproprié , ou rapide ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut , Salut !**

**Merci à vous mes p'tits chats pour toutes vos reviews ( oui , vous êtes des chats ce soir , plus des loups , je suis d'humeur féline . J'espère pour vous que je serai jamais d'humeur marine , ' mes p'tites moules ' ou ' mes p'tites méduses ' , ça le fait beaucoup moins ! ;-) ) Mais je vais pas y répondre tout de suite ,je suis vraiment en retard dans mon écriture , je vais donc m'y remettre de ce pas . Mais je vous répondrais a tous au prochain chapitre , promis ! **

**Sans plus attendre , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Ils dormirent paisiblement , les membres entrelacés à ceux de l'autre , n'ayant aucune conscience de l'ambiguïté de la situation . Cette position eu au moins pour mérite de leur tenir chaud la nuit durant . Mais lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent à l'aube , dans les bras l'un de l'autre , c'est la gène qui se fit sentir en premier . Merlin s'était retourné dans la nuit , se retrouvant le nez plongé dans le cou du prince , une main posée sur son torse , et le bras d'Arthur l'entourant toujours . Il se séparèrent très vite , se raclant tout deux la gorge , gênés . Ne disant mot , ils mangèrent en vitesse un morceau de pain tout en rangeant les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient , pour reprendre la route .

Ce n'est que près d'une heure plus tard , alors qu'ils étaient bien loin de cette forêt , qu'Arthur se décida à parler , sans rien évoquer de ce qui provoquait un malaise entre eux cependant .

« Nous allons nous arrêter au prochain village que nous trouverons . Nous sommes assez loin de Camelot maintenant , ainsi nous pourrons rester quelques jours et réfléchir à la marche à suivre . J'en profiterai pour faire parvenir une lettre à mon père pour lui dire que je suis toujours à ta recherche , ça nous fera gagner du temps . »

« N'avez-vous pas peur que cela paraisse... étrange ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le fait que deux hommes voyages ensembles , seuls , et avec un seul cheval . Les gens risquent de parler . »

« Je me fiche bien de ce que peuvent penser les gens . »

Merlin eu un rire caustique , n'en croyant pas ses oreilles .

« voilà un fait nouveau ! »

« Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le pense Merlin . A Camelot , je suis le prince héritier , je n'ai pas le choix que de faire attention à mon image , à l'opinion de mon peuple . Mais nous ne sommes plus à Camelot , je ne suis plus ton prince , et tu n'es plus mon valet . Alors peu importe les commérages des villageois . »

Merlin sourit , attendri par les paroles de son ami . Bien sur , il savait tout ça , il connaissait Arthur mieux que personne , mais l'entendre de sa bouche était bien différent . Alors il fit ce que lui dictait son cœur , et dont il avait envie depuis qu'ils étaient repartis à cheval . Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur , posant son menton sur son épaule pour que ses lèvres arrivent à auteur de son oreille .

« Et bien , dans ce cas , sachez que je suis honoré d'avoir le droit de connaître cette partie de vous , Arthur . »

Arthur ferma les yeux une seconde , tentant de réfréner les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine , en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami contre son oreille . Ses même frissons qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit même , comme à chaque fois que Merlin était trop proche de lui . Il n'était pas stupide , il savait ce que cela signifiait , mais l'accepter était une tout autre histoire . Il ne devrait pas ressentir ça pour Merlin , cette envie de proximité , ce besoin de plus , toujours plus . C'est cette envie qui l'avait conduit à dormir avec le corps de son valet dans ses bras , ça combiné à son besoin de protection envers le jeune sorcier . La vérité était que Merlin hantait son corps tout comme son cœur , mais ça , le blond n'était pas prêt a le reconnaître .

...

Malgré toutes les belles paroles d'Arthur , il ne fut pas aisée d'affronter avec froideur l'aubergiste , lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un village nommé Alandor , la nuit tombant .

« Nous aimerions avoir une chambre pour la nuit . »

« _Une_ chambre ? »

« Avec deux lits . »

Cru bon d'ajouter Merlin , en voyant le regard méprisant de la femme rondouillette et mal coiffée , passer de lui à son prince .

« Vos noms ? »

« Pardon ? Je ne vois pas c... »

« Emrys , et lui c'est William … mon frère . »

Merlin sourit faussement à la femme , sentant le regard brûlant de colère d'Arthur peser sur lui . Le blond ne voyait pas pourquoi Merlin s'obstinait à répondre à la femme , par des mensonges qui plus est . L'aubergiste mal gracieuse les regarda encore une seconde , avant de leur tendre une clef en indiquant un escalier sur sa droite .

« C'est la porte du font . »

« Merci . Tu viens … Will ? »

Soupirant , Arthur suivit Merlin , pas avant d'avoir lancé un regard colérique à la femme d'abord cependant . Arrivé à destination , Merlin s'effondra sur un des petits lits de la chambre sombre , épuisé . Arthur entra à son tour et claqua la porte derrière lui .

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi t'abaisses-tu à répondre à cette horrible femme ? »

« Je ne me suis pas abaissé . J'ai simplement pensé que si nous devions resté quelques jours ici , mieux valait que ça se passe bien avec les villageois , et surtout avec notre hôte . »

« Mais , pourquoi prétendre que nous sommes frères , ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Arthur , nous sommes deux hommes , voyageant ensemble , seuls , et dormant dans la même chambre . Dois-je vraiment vous expliquer ce que pensait l'aubergiste avant que je ne vous présente comme mon frère ? »

Arthur allait répliquer , mais s'apercevant de ce que voulait dire Merlin , il se retrouva à jouer le poisson hors de l'eau . Il marquait un point , mais tout de même , il lui avait pourtant dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser les autres . Ça c'était ce qu'il allait dire , mais à la place , il se retrouva à croiser les bras , disant :

« Bon , et alors ? »

« Et alors … quoi ? »

« Elle nous prenait certainement pour deux jeunes paysans , fuyant leurs famille pour vivre une épopée amoureuse . Et alors ? »

« Heu , alors ... »

« Est-ce que ça te poses un problème ? »

« Je... que voulez-vous dire ? »

Arthur se rapprocha alors de Merlin , toujours assit au bord du lit . Dicté par son cœur et les heures de réflexions qu'il s'était infligé durant toute la journée , Arthur se plaça devant Merlin , les mains sur le lit , de chaque côté du sorcier , se penchant jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage .

« Est-ce qu'être perçu comme cela , comme mon… compagnon , te poses un problème ? »

Souffla-il contre le visage de Merlin , détachant bien chaque mot . Le brun ne sut comment respirer durant de longues secondes , il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié jusqu'à son nom . Rêvait-il , Avait-il bien entendu ses mots murmurés avec tant de force , d'envie ? Ses découvertes allaient bon train depuis son évasion , mais là , c'était d'une tout autre envergure . Il était dévoué corps et âme à Arthur depuis leur rencontre , et il se savait nourrir une affection sans limite pour lui . Mais jamais , ô grand jamais , il n'avait imaginé les choses de cette … façon . Noyé dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis , et le souffle court , il ne put que soufflé ce petit mot :

« Non... »

Arthur resta un moment à le regarder , immobile au dessus de lui , comme incapable de faire le moindre pas en arrière … ou en avant . Puis il s'éloigna , et Merlin put enfin respirer , mais il ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur , et s'il avait du courage , il nommerait cela frustration . Mais il manquait cruellement de courage à cet instant , alors il se contenta de regarder le prince , laissant s'évaporer cette douleur dans son cœur sans la nommer .

« Bien … allons manger ! »

Et sans plus un regard , Arthur quitta la chambre . Il se serait bien cogné la tête dans le premier mur venu si Merlin n'avait pas été derrière lui , le suivant comme son ombre . Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se rapprocher aussi dangereusement de lui , après les conclusions qu'il avait tiré de ses réflexions du jour concernant ses sentiments pour Merlin ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas , d'être aussi impulsif et … entreprenant . C'est tout juste s'il osait poser une main sur son épaule en temps normal . Oui mais voilà , la situation n'avait rien de normale , et ses sentiments étaient exacerbés par la peur qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de perdre Merlin . Alors il avait osé , sous un prétexte facétieux , dormir avec le corps de son valet dans les bras , et il avait … mon dieu , il avait parlé de Merlin comme de son... amant . Le pire dans tout cela , c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien , ni autant lui-même que lorsqu'il avait pris Merlin dans ses bras , ou lorsque , il y à un instant , il s'était retrouvé si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage . Bon sang , que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était pas stupide , il savait ce que les réactions que son corps lui faisait sentir signifiaient , mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas , c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentir de telles choses pour son valet , un homme ? Et les réactions de Merlin ne l'aidait en rien à oublier son trouble . Il avait vu ses joues rougir , son souffle se saccader , et son regard bien trop bleu se troubler . Et avoir un tel pouvoir sur l'être qui – il le savait désormais – occupait la plus grande place dans son cœur comme dans sa tête , était simplement grisant . Il avait dû se retenir d'aller plus loin , de voir s'il pouvait créer des frissons sur sa peau blanche , s'il pouvait lui tirer un gémissement , s'il pouvait lui faire entre-ouvrir les lèvres .

Arthur secoua énergiquement la tête pour éloigner ses pensées inappropriées , alors qu'il entrait dans les cantines de l'auberge . Il y avait pensé la journée durant , et s'il n'était pas du tout prêt à subir les conséquences qu'entraîneraient ses sentiments pour Merlin , ni même à les accepter , il les reconnaissaient néanmoins . Après tout , on abandonne pas l'entièreté de sa vie royal pour une personne , sans avoir à admettre l'importance que cette même personne a pour vous . Mais , fatigué et apeuré de ses réflexions , il préféra les repousser loin de son esprit , pour éviter à tout prix de mettre un quelconque mot , pourtant d'une importance capital , sur tout cela . Il s'assit à une table , et Merlin le rejoignit , le regard au sol , et les joues encore rouge . Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant tout le repas . Ils dégustèrent leur ragoût de porc et leurs parts de tarte aux pommes , dans un silence bien trop pesant pour eux deux . Puis ils regagnèrent leur chambre , toujours cet étrange malaise entre eux .

Merlin alluma les bougies pour éclairer la pièce , alors qu'Arthur s'était assit sur son lit , retirant ses chaussures avec un petit soupire soulagement . Le prince ne supportait pas ce silence , cette trop lourde atmosphère entre eux . Voyant que Merlin s'était allongé sur son lit , regardant distraitement le plafond , bras et jambes croisés , mais la bouche fermement close , Arthur se décida à rompre ce silence purement insupportable .

« Tu es bien silencieux ce soir . »

« Je pourrai vous dire la même chose . »

« La différence est que moi , je n'ai pas l'habitude de babiller à tout va ! »

« je n'ai peut-être simplement rien à dire... »

« Tu as toujours quelque chose a dire , Merlin . »

Merlin soupira , daignant enfin tourner la tête pour regarder Arthur . Si durant le repas , la gêne avait été trop forte pour qu'il ne dise un mot , la scène étrange qui s'était déroulée plus tôt était maintenant le moindre de ses soucis .

« Je suis inquiet pour Léon et Gauvain... et Gaius … et Gwen . »

« Je suis sur qu'ils vont bien . »

« Vous n'en savez rien ! Si votre père les suspectes , il n'hésitera pas une seconde , ils seront condamnés ! »

« Il n'en sera rien . J'ai laissé une lettre à Gaius , si il y le moindre problème , il n'aura qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle tombe entre les mains du roi . »

« Une lettre ? Qu'avez-vous écris ? »

« Que je t'ai fait évader , de mon propre chef et seulement moi . »

« Vous avez … vraiment fait ça ? »

« Oui . »

Merlin se releva alors , s'asseyant sur le bord du lit . Il observa Arthur quelques secondes , avant de demander à demie-voix :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Uther est votre père , et même s'il n'est pas un père parfait , ni un roi parfait , il est quand même votre famille , votre seule famille ! »

« Il y à des causes qui valent la peine de renoncer à sa famille . »

« Non , aucune cause au monde ne vaut cette peine , aucune ! »

Arthur ne comprit pas l'assurance qu'avait merlin à prononcer ces mots , ni même ses yeux brillant . Bien sur , il ignorait que Merlin avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux . On lui avait dit que sa mort était pour la bonne cause , que sans elle , il n'aurait pas pu arrêter le grand dragon . Mais , lui ne pouvait comprendre cela . On lui avait donné quelques heures avec son père , seulement quelques heures , avant de l'arracher de nouveau à lui . Alors il ne pouvait comprendre cela , lui qui donnerait sa propre vie pour avoir la chance de passer un peu plus de temps avec Balinor , son père .

« Tu as peut-être raison . Mais ça n'est pas les liens du sang qui font une famille . Je respecte mon père , mais peut-être ma famille se trouve-elle ailleurs ... »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux , abasourdi par les paroles du prince . Venait-il vraiment de sous-entendre qu'il était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour lui , plus que son mère lui-même ? Trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit , Merlin fixa Arthur un long moment , alors que celui-ci se défaisait de ses vêtements pour dormir . Vêtu uniquement de ses pantalons , il se glissa dans les draps fins de son lit , soufflant la bougie sur sa table de nuit au passage .

« Nous ferions mieux de dormir , il faut s'attendre à devoir reprendre la route à tout instant , et je suis épuisé . »

« Oui... »

Merlin fit donc de même , retirant son foulard et sa veste , mais gardant sa tunique bleu et ses pantalons . Il éteignit la seule bougie encore allumée dans la pièce , et se glissa à son tour sous les draps de son propre lit , tournant le dos au prince . Arthur , lui , fixait son valet dans la peine ombre , ne voyant que les contour de son lit et une masse informe dessus . Cette situation lui rappelait la nuit précédente , lui donnant un goût amère , comme une triste nostalgie . Puis une idée lui vint en tête , une question qui descendait jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les lui brûler . Il ne pouvait pas faire ça , il ne pouvait pas poser cette question à voix haute . Merlin n'était pas stupide , il comprendrait immédiatement . Mais il en avait tellement envie , presque besoin . Il serra la mâchoire , dans une vaine tentative de retenir ses mots . Puis , ne sachant résister plus longtemps , et faisant fit des conséquences , il lâcha enfin en un murmure hésitant :

« Merlin ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu as … froid ? »

Le sorcier se raidi , comprenant immédiatement que la question n'avait en réalité rien à voir avec la température ambiante . La demande d'Arthur était prononcée avec tellement de timidité et … d'espoir , que Merlin eu du mal à y reconnaître les mots de son ami . Cette simple question prenait un sens plus qu'important pour lui , tout comme pour Merlin . De sa réponse dépendait non seulement la quiétude de leur nuit , mais sur un plus long terme , elle en ferait découler beaucoup de choses , des choses tellement importantes qu'ils en avaient peur . Mais , plus qu'en être effrayé , Merlin en était étonné . Arthur n'avait jamais montré un tel engouement pour sa personne . Il avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il considérait Merlin comme son ami , que le sorcier lui était cher , mais là , il s'agissait d'une intimité tout autre qu'amical . Depuis sa fugue , ou plutôt depuis qu'Arthur l'avait rejoins dans sa fugue , il s'était retrouvé face à des situations de plus en plus ambiguë et intime , et ce par l'initiative du prince la plupart du temps . Arthur avait raison , peut-être Merlin ne le connaissait-il pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait . Et cet Arthur là , celui qui n'avait pour barrière que celles de son cœur , et non celles imposées par son statut de prince , avait le don de faire rougir Merlin , de lui répandre une étrange chaleur dans le bas de son ventre et des frissons tout au long de son échine . Pétrifié de peur , Merlin ne put cependant que reconnaître qu'il aimait ces sensations , si ce n'était nouvelles , accrues par le récent changement de comportement du prince . Alors c'est avec le cœur battant mais peu d'étonnement , qu'il s'entendit souffler une réponse à travers ses lèvres tremblantes .

« Oui... »

Le silence lui répondit , avant qu'il n'entende des draps se froisser , puis des pas léger s'épanouir sur le vieux parquet grinçant . Il ne se retourna pas en sentant le matelas s'affaisser dans son dos , paralysé par la peur et le nœud au creux de son ventre . Arthur , qui semblait s'être arrêté de respirer dès lors qu'il avait osé poser la question , lâcha un grand souffle dans la nuque du brun . Tremblant , il passa un bras en dessous du drap , pour capturer la taille de Merlin et le ramener à lui . Leurs corps étaient soudé , moulés l'un dans l'autre des pieds à la tête . La tactique d'Arthur avait marché , il se retrouvait exactement ou il voulait sans avoir eu à se rabaisser à poser clairement la question , ce qui endiguait également son malaise et lui évidait d'avoir à expliquer cette envie à Merlin ou à lui-même . Pour autant , il sentait une sorte d'insatisfaction , comme une chose inachevée et insuffisante . Je pouvant mettre de mot sur cette sensation gênante , il préféra s'adresser à son ami , qui refusait toujours de faire le moindre mouvement .

« C'est mieux ? »

« Oui … beaucoup mieux . »

« Bien . Bonne nuit Merlin . »

« Bonne nuit , Arthur . »

Et c'est tout naturellement que le prince trouva la pièce manquante , celle qui lui était resté sur le cœur après avoir rejoins Merlin dans son lit , ne l'allégeant ainsi pas complètement . Il se pencha dans l'obscurité , et , le cœur battant à tout rompre face à ce geste inhabituel mais tellement désiré , il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son valet . Un geste léger , d'une seconde a peine , mais qui acheva de rendre la situation parfaite . Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Merlin frissonner , et se raidir dans ses bras . Le contact était électrisant , comme un papillon de feu se déposant sur sa peau blanche , avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé . A ce stade , la fatigue ne permettait plus a Arthur de se poser d'innombrables questions , l'aidant à agir seulement avec son cœur . Alors il sourit , ne regrettant pas son geste une seule seconde , surtout alors que Merlin se détendait dans ses bras , et qu'il sentit une main rejoindre la sienne , posée à plat sur le ventre du brun . C'est comme cela qu'ils s'endormirent , les doigts entrelacés , autant que leur corps , le sourire aux lèvres , et le cœur léger . Il n'y avait plus de place pour les questions dans leurs esprits embués de bien-être et de fatigue , juste la sensations douce et chaleureuse du moment , et une toute autre chose formée uniquement par leur proximité nouvelle... l'espoir . Celui d'un jour nouveau , d'un soleil doux , d'une paisible paix . L'espoir d'une victoire , simplement . Celui d'un monde où ils auraient gagné le droit de vivre sans peur , sans fuite , et où , chaque soir , ils pourraient s'endormir dans une aussi douce chaleur que celle-ci .

Mais l'espoir peut-être vicieux , il s'insinue lentement dans les veines , s'emparant de tout le corps , jusqu'au cœur... Et la chute est d'autant plus dure . C'est ce que ce dit Merlin , lorsqu'il était durement tiré du lit... littéralement . Une main plaqué sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier , on le prit par les bras pour l'extirper du lit , et de l'étreinte d'Arthur . On répétait la même opération avec le prince , juste en face de lui . Ils luttaient , pour s'aider l'un l'autre , pour se libérer , mais se débattre était inutile , ils paraissaient être des dizaine à les immobiliser . Arthur ne vit que les yeux paniqués de Merlin , et le dragon doré sur fond rouge sur l'armure de l'homme devant lui , avant de perdre conscience , frappé à la tête .

* * *

**Voila , voila , chapitre un peu plus long il me semble . **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose à vrai dire , mais le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus mouvementé , comme le laisse présager la fin de celui-ci** .

**Bisous mes chéris .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les p'tits loups ! **

**Bon , chapitre 6 , je dois vous dire que je le déteste . Vraiment , c'était pas du tout ce que je voulais en faire au début , mais j'ai perdu ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'autres quand mon ordi a planté ,et je pense que je me suis un peu trop pris la tête pour le réécrire , résultat ça me plais pas du tout ! **

**Enfin bref , c'est a vous de juger , dites-moi ce que vous en pensez . **

**Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews , sans votre soutient j'arriverais certainement pas à écrire . Les réponses seront un peu expéditive , j'ai la tête ailleurs , désolée .**

**Patte-de-Neko** : Oui , ils étaient mignons , peut-être un peu trop , c'était trop beau pour durer ;) T'en fais pas , tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre . On me dis souvent que mes histoire reste dans la tête , je sais pas si je dois en être désolée ^^ Bisous à toi et à très vite .

**annadriya** : Merci , j'espère que le suite te plaira également , biz .

**Yuki-946** : Et bien, il faut savoir s'arrêter , sinon comment je pourrait vous poster des chapitre , si je n'en fait qu'un seul grand ? ;) Merci pour ton soutient et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite , bisous .

**Leya anhaylla** : C'est vrai que je suis sadique , tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le répéter sur mes fics . Mais c'est pas drôle si on coupe les chapitres à un moment facile , non ? Et pour Merlin , t'en fais pas , il va largement avoir de quoi user de magie par la suite , je t'assure ! des poutous .

**Chiiz** : Merci , c'est un compliment que je ne pense pas mériter totalement , mais merci . J'essaye de vous tenir en haleine , pas par sadisme , mais plus parce que moi , c'est ce que j'aime quand je lis une fic , j'aime me poser des question en attendant la suite . Pour Gwaine , j'utilise les deux prénom en faite , comme si ' Gwaine ' etait son surnom , parce que moi , j'adore les deux ^^ Thanks girl , i'm glad you like it , kiss .

**toph90 :** Toi , j'ai l'impression que je te vois sur toutes mes fics ! Merci de me suivre , j'espère que tu aimera la suite . Biz

**Margaux :**Merci , et oui , c'était trop beau pour durer . j'aime pas les laisser tranquille ces deux là , c'est pas drôle ! Mais t'en fais pas , je pense que tu auras l'occasion de les voir comme ça , souvent ;) A très vite .

** Carole :** Oui , j'avais pas envie de faire un truc ou tout va bien , ou ils ont aucun mal avec leur relation , donc je les fait un peu cogiter . en espérant que le suite soit a ton goût , bises .

**Choupaa31** : Et y a rien a répondre , a part que voila la suite ;) Merci et bisous .

**shenendoah** : Ah , tu pense que c'était un cauchemar , mmhh ... je te laisses lire ! Merci ma belle , tu es toujours là , ça fait chaud au coeur , et , puisque tu as la place de première arrivée pour mes fics Merlin , je vais te demander quelque chose . Dis-moi , le plus honnêtement possible ce que tu penses de ce chapitre , j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir complètement foiré . Alors n'hésites pas à me dire tout ce que tu penses s'il te plais . Plein de bisous a toi et encore merci .

**Melusine-chan** : je suis désolée de te frustrer , je fais de mon mieux pour poster rapidement , mais j'ai pratiquement tout mes chapitres à réécrire , et ça me perturbe vachement . Je suis pas du genre a faire de plan , je me pose devant une feuille blanche sur mon ordi , et les idées viennes . Alors , avoir a les réécrire , c'est super dure , je me dis sans arrêt que c'est moins bien , ou que j'oublie des choses . Enfin bref , désolée de vous faire attendre . Merci et bisous .

**Loulou2a** : Ah , je sens que je vais me répéter là ^^ Oui , Arthur est différent , tu le sais , on en à déjà parlé . Et pour cette fic , j'accorde un peu moins d'importance a le garder au plus proche du caractère original , parce que , dans cette situation , il ne peu pas rester le rince de Camelot que l'on connait , il n'est plus cet Arthur là . Donc j'essaie de rester un minimum réaliste , et d'expliqué chacun de ses comportements , mais je suis pas sure d'y arriver . N'hésites pas a me dire si tu trouve cette suite un peu trop OOC , moi c'est ce que je pense , alors je t'en voudrait pas ^^ Bisous .

**EvilAngel33 :** Tu n'es pas la seule a détester Uther , et dans cette fic , j'ai pris le parti , tu moins pour le moment , de le rendre vraiment détestable ^^ La suite c'est tout de suite , alors je te laisse lire , des bisous .

**Voila , je vous laisse lire , j'espère ne pas vous décevoir , bisous mes loups !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Merlin était penché sur le corps du prince , une mains sur sa tête , à l'endroit de sa blessure . Il incanta un sort en langue druidique , et Arthur ouvrit instantanément les yeux , s'asseyant brusquement .

« Merlin... Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les gardes de Camelot ... ils nous ont retrouvé . »

« Où sont-ils maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas , tout près . Je les ai repoussé comme j'ai pu , puis je vous ai traîné jusqu'ici . »

Arthur observa les alentours , un couloir étroit et sombre . Il passa une main sur son crane , une expression douloureuse sur le visage .

« Tu m'as traîné ? C'est très chevaleresque de ta part ! »

Fit-il ironiquement , de ce ton supérieur du prince casse-pieds qu'il s'amusait à être parfois . Merlin se releva , s'époussetant légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel .

« Oh , j'aurais pu vous porter , si seulement vous n'étiez pas aussi lourd . »

« Je ne suis pas lourd ! »

« Si vous le dites . »

Sourit Merlin , tendant une main à Arthur pour l'aider à se relever également . Il lui remit sa ceinture et son épée , qu'il avait récupéré avant que quitter la chambre . Arthur l'enfila alors que Merlin faisait de même avec la sienne . Puis Arthur prit la tête des opérations , la main sur son épée , il avança lentement dans le couloir , aux aguets . Il alla jusqu'au bout du couloir , regardant hâtivement de part et d'autre avant de pousser Merlin contre le mur , un bras protecteur lui barrant la route . Il y avait des gardes sur la gauche , arrivant droit sur eux . Tout les deux dos au mur , Ils écoutaient les gardes marcher à vive allure pour les retrouver . Merlin se pencha sur Arthur pour lui parler tout bas .

« Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Arthur pencha la tête pour voir ce qui se passait sur sa droite , caché par l'angle du mur , puis il se tourna vers Merlin .

« Maintenant ... on cours ! »

Merlin leva un sourcil , un sourire en coins .

« Oh , vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien de plus … chevaleresque ? »

« Merlin ! »

Le prince prit la main du sorcier pour l'entraîner dans sa course . Il rebroussèrent chemin dans le couloir sombre , s'éloignant des gardes qui n'allaient par tarder de se retrouver à l'angle du couloir . Mais il furent vite arrêtés par un autre groupe de gardes , arrivant droit sur eux . Coincé de part et d'autre , les deux hommes ne purent qu'entendre l'un des gardes crier qu'il les avaient repérés . Puis Merlin vit le chevalier en tête du groupe devant eux , Gauvain . Arthur avait sorti son épée , tournant comme un félin dans le couloir étroit , prêt à défendre Merlin contre cette douzaine de garde de son propre royaume . Mais il oubliait un facteur essentiel , Merlin était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul .

« Arthur , lorsque Gwaine sera assez proche , mettez-le à terre . »

« Quoi ?! »

« Faites ce que je vous dit pour une fois . Il faut que vous soyez tout les deux au sol! »

Arthur ne put se poser plus de question , comme les deux groupes de gardes arrivaient à leur hauteur . Le prince lança un regard à Merlin , comme attendant un signal , et celui-ci hocha la tête . Le blond plongea alors sur Gauvain , se retrouvant allongé au sol , sur le chevalier . La voie étant libre , Merlin leva les deux mains de part et d'autre du couloir , psalmodiant à voix basse . Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur dorée , et tout les gardes furent projetés dans les airs , atterrissant durement les uns sur les autres , bien plus loin .

« Je suis content de vous revoir aussi , Arthur . »

S'amusa Gauvain , à moitié écrasé par le corps du prince . Celui-ci se releva rapidement , libérant ainsi le chevalier . Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds , avant de se tourner vers Merlin .

« Tu … tu m'étonneras toujours , Merlin ! »

Arthur avait un drôle de regard , à la fois surpris , quelque peu craintif mais surtout émerveillé . C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Merlin user de magie , et c'était … magique , à vrai dire , il n'y avait pas d'autre mot . Merlin lui sourit , ne sachant trop comment interpréter ce regard et ces mots . Gwaine , ignorant ce dialogue muet , vint prendre le sorcier dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte , content de le voir en vie . Merlin fut alors grandement soulagé , parce que si Gwaine était là , en pleine forme , ça voulait dire que Léon allait bien aussi . Et son sourire renseignait Merlin sur l'état de tout ses amis , Gaius et Gwen ne risquait plus rien maintenant . Arthur , après avoir vérifié que tout les gardes étaient inconscient , pris la parole .

« Que s'est-il passé Gauvain , comment ont-ils pu nous retrouver si vite ? »

« Votre père a envoyé presque tout ses hommes à votre recherche . Il y a des patrouilles dans tout le royaume et même au delà . Nous avions établi un camps pour la nuit , plus au nord , quand un voyageur est venu nous dire que vous vous trouviez à Alandor . Il a dit qu'il venait du nord , qu'il avait entendu parler du sorcier qui s'était échappé et qu'ils vous avait vu ici , hier soir . J'ignore comment il a pu te reconnaître Merlin , mais il a reconnu le prince de Camelot . Je n'ai rien pu faire Arthur , ils savent que vous l'avez aidé maintenant , je suis désolé . »

« C'est pas grave Gauvain , ça n'est pas ta faute . »

Ils furent interrompu par un garde qui reprenait déjà connaissance . Gwaine poussa Merlin vers un couloir désert , Arthur sur ses talons .

« Partez , reprenez la route vers l'est , la seule patrouille qui s'y trouve est celle de Léon . Je vais essayer de vous faire gagner du temps . »

« Viens avec nous Gwaine , ils vont te soupçonner , tu t'en sortira pas ! »

« Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi , Merlin . Deux hommes en cavale c'est déjà bien assez , et je serais bien plus utile ici . »

Merlin acquiesça à contre cœur , prenant son ami dans ses bras . Puis Arthur posa une main sur son épaule , le remerciant en silence .

« Aller , filez d'ici ! Évitez les villages , c'est trop dangereux . »

Arthur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension . Puis , voyant que Merlin ne bougeait pas , il reprit sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui . Ils quittèrent l'auberge sans trop d'encombres , se cachant dans un coin sombre lorsqu'ils croisaient des hommes aux couleurs de Camelot . Finalement , ils retrouvèrent leur cheval aux écuries , et partirent aussitôt , le cœur lourd de laisser un ami aussi fidèle que Gauvain derrière eux . Ça aurait pu être bien pire , mais maintenant les gardes allaient rapporter les nouvelles aux royaume , et Uther saurait qu'Arthur avait aidé le sorcier à s'échapper . Pire , il apprendrait qu'il était avec lui , l'aidant à fuir , à se cacher , l'aidant à survivre . Plus Merlin y pensait , plus il se haïssait de la situation dans laquelle il mettait Arthur . Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça , de le forcer à abandonner son royaume , toute sa vie , simplement pour lui .

Ils avaient depuis bien longtemps quitté les sentiers pour s'enfoncer à travers les champs et les bois . C'était le meilleur moyen qu'avait trouvé Arthur pour éviter une situation semblable à celle de cette nuit , une fois suffisait amplement . Alors , à la nuit tombée , ils se retrouvèrent à terre une nouvelle fois . Arthur avait repéré une grotte dans les montagnes de l'est , et il y avait conduit Merlin . Ils étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur , du moins il l'espérait . Le prince avait juger sur de faire un feu , la fumée serai arrêtée par les parois de la grotte , ils ne pourraient donc être repérés . Merlin avait été silencieux durant toute la journée , mais maintenant qu'ils étaient assit devant un feu , à l'entrée de la grotte caché par les arbres , il se décida à partager ses pensée avec Arthur .

« Vous deviez retourner à Camelot . »

« Merlin , il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion . »

« Oui , mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je dois être d'accord avec ça , ni même que ce soit la meilleure solution . »

Arthur soupira , jetant au loin une brindille avec laquelle il s'amusait depuis un moment .

« Quelle autre solution avons-nous dans ce cas ? »

« C'est bien ça le problème , vous dites toujours ' nous ' . mais il y a moi , qui suis un sorcier en fuite , et il y a vous , qui êtes le prince héritier d'un grand royaume . Pour moi il n'y a pas d'autre solution , mais pour vous , si . Il n'y a pas de 'nous ' , Arthur … »

Merlin baissa la tête , incapable d'affronter le regard du prince en prononçant ces mots . Arthur souffrait de ces paroles , parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ça de la bouche de Merlin , et parce que , quelque part , elles étaient vrais . Mais il ne tenait qu'à lui de détromper Merlin , de lui prouver qu'il existait bien la possibilité d'un ' nous ' , auquel Arthur aspirait tant . Ça n'était peut-être pas comme cela que les choses devaient se passer , mais c'était ce qu'il voulait , il le savait maintenant . Il voulait Merlin au près de lui , il voulait s'endormir le soir avec sa chameur contre lui , comme cette nuit . A la différence près qu'il ne voulait plus jamais de réveil comme celui-la , mais un réveil doux , où il n'aurait pas à se demander si Merlin lui serait retiré de force avant que le soleil ne se couche . Alors il se leva , contournant le feu pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Merlin . Il posa une main sous le menton du brun pour le forcer à relever la tête , plongeant un regard brûlant de conviction des les yeux bleu de Merlin .

« Je pense que tu te trompes Merlin . Il y a un ' nous ' . Parce que si c'était pas le cas , tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois . Si ça n'était pas le cas , je t'aurais laissé mourir sur le bûcher . Quand on est amis , quand on se fait confiance et qu'on se bats l'un pour l'autre , c'est ensemble , c'est 'nous ' . Il y a forcément un ' nous ' , parce que c'est notre destin , parce que nous sommes ... »

« Les deux faces d'une même pièce ... »

Oui , c'était exactement ça . Ils étaient inséparables , indissociables , l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre . Arthur ne valait rien sans Merlin , du moins il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il vaudrait sans lui . Et maintenant il savait qu'il en était de même pour Merlin .

« Oui , les deux faces d'une même pièce . Alors peut-être que fuir n'est pas la bonne décision , peut-être que ma place est à Camelot . Mais je ne veux pas y retourner si tu n'es pas avec moi , je ne veux pas être un prince , un future roi si tu n'es pas à mes côtés . Il faut que tu comprenne que … j'ai besoin de toi Merlin , je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul . »

Merlin se noyait littéralement dans les paroles du prince , autant que dans ses yeux pleins de sincérité et d'affection . Puis son cœur s'accéléra , lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres , bien trop proche et trop tentante d'Arthur . Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui prenait cette envie , mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche ,et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Arthur pouvait ressentir les mêmes envies jusque là .

Le prince avait suivit le même chemin de pensées , et sa main , qui soutenait toujours le menton de Merlin , remonta jusqu'à sa nuque , son regard intense plonger dans celui du brun . Le temps semblait s'être suspendu , les paroles d'Arthur flottaient dans les airs autour d'eux , comme un aveux ou une promesse , celle d'un nouveau ' nous ' . Et , comme pour signer ce pacte tacite , Arthur s'approcha , lentement , les yeux fixés sur cette bouche qui l'appelait , et le cœur battant . Mais c'était d'anticipation , pas de peur , car s'il était sur d'une chose à cet instant , c'était que ce geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire , était autant naturel que désiré .

Merlin était paralysé , de peur ou d'une envie trop forte , il ne savait pas . Il ne savait plus rien d'autre que son prince à cet instant , que sa main posé délicatement sur sa nuque , que son souffle se cognant contre ses lèvres . Pour la première fois de sa vie , Merlin ne pensa pas au conséquences , il ne se dit pas qu'il ne méritait pas ce geste , cette attention . Il la désirait juste , tellement que ça lui faisait mal .

Et puis finalement , les lèvres d'Arthur se posèrent sur les siennes , légères , craintives et tremblantes . Et ils oublièrent tout , Camelot , leur fuite , leur destiné . Ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient deux hommes , prince et valet , noble et paysan . Il n'y avait plus qu'Arthur et Merlin , et ce lien entre eux , ces sentiments .

Merlin posa sa main sur la joue du prince , comme pour le retenir , comme pour garder à jamais dans son ventre , la sensation de millions de papillons s'envolant simultanément . Ses yeux se fermèrent , et il se sentit décoller , emporté par cette vague de bonheur et de justesse , comme si tout était enfin à sa place .

Si Arthur avait été craintif en premier lieu , ce sentiment de plénitude , d'être enfin complet , eu sitôt fait de nourrir ses veines d'une fougueuse impudeur . Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Merlin , comme pour sentir son cœur battre sous ses doigts , alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus pressentes , plus passionnées . C'était comme un libération , comme un secret révélé , un lourd aveux . Parce qu'à cet instant , alors que sa langue passait avec aisance la barrière des lèvres que Merlin avait entre-ouvertes pour lui , il savait que jamais plus il ne pourrait se défaire de telles sensations , jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en passer . Il se retrouva à caresser le palet de Merlin de sa langue , le cœur hurlant son contentement .

Leurs lèvres dansaient ensembles dans une parfaite osmose, douce , d'une passion lascive et intense . Merlin avait perdu ses mains dans la chevelure blonde du prince , s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas sombrer complètement dans cette douce léthargie . Puis ils se séparèrent finalement , le souffle court .

Il y eu un instant de flottement , comme si tout les deux tentaient de décider s'ils devaient rire , s'enfuir en courant ou bien replonger sur les lèvres de l'autre . Il n'y eu rien de tout ça finalement , Merlin posa sa tête dans le cou d'Arthur , et celui-ci referma ses bras autour de lui , soupirant tout les deux , à la fois d'aise , mais aussi dû à la retombée d'émotions . C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin , pas d'explication , pas de gêne , seulement une confiance aveugle en l'autre , et en ses gestes qui disaient bien plus que des mots . Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça , dans un silence seulement trahit par le crépitement du feu , à la lueur des flammes et dans la chaleur rassurante de l'autre . Ils réalisaient toute l'ampleur de leur geste , et ce qu'il révélait , mais ils n'avaient pas envie de se poser de questions , et puis c'était inutile . Lorsque l'on sent son cœur battre à l'unisson d'un autre , que ses peurs sont endigués par sa simple présence , qu'elle question peut bien être posée ? Aucune , car seul un aveugle ne saurait voir cette évidence . Ils ne pouvaient aller l'un sans l'autre , ils le savaient désormais . Mais , au lieux de leur faire peur , cette pensée les rassurait . Dire qu'ils n'avaient aucun doute serait mentir , ils doutaient de tout , à commencé du bien-fondé de cette situation ou et leurs sentiments , mais pour le moment , ils s'accordaient le droit de ne pas y penser , et de seulement profiter de ce bonheur insipide qui tentait de se frayer un chemin en eux . Merlin , la tête toujours dans le creux de l'épaule d'Arthur , rompit finalement ce silence paisible .

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Arthur sourit à la question , surtout à l'emploi du ' nous ' . Il resserra son étreinte autour du sorcier , réfléchissant à la question . Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient fuir éternellement , et le prince gardait en tête ce destin dont Merlin lui avait parlé .D'autant plus que d'après les dires de Gauvain , son père avait laissé Camelot s'affaiblir en envoyant tout ses hommes à la rechercher de Merlin . Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire , Uther perdait la tête aussitôt que ça concernait la magie , mais là il dépassait les limites , mettant le royaume et ses habitants en danger . , s'il voulait garder Merlin au près de lui sans avoir constamment peur qu'on le lui enlève , S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de vivre en paix , alors il n'y avait qu'une solution .

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on a une chance d'arriver jusque devant mon père sans se faire tuer ? »

Merlin leva la tête pour regarder Arthur . Envisageait-il vraiment ça ? Retourner à Camelot , simplement pour … parler à son père ? Arthur était fou s'il pensait pouvoir lui faire entendre raison . Mais Merlin avait confiance en lui , alors il lui répondit , sans chercher à comprendre le fond de ses pensées .

« Oui , maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis un sorcier , je n'aurai aucun mal à repousser les gardes . »

« Bien . Alors reposons-nous , demain nous retournerons à Camelot ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey p'tits loups ! **

**Bon , comme pour ' Maladie d'amour ' , pour ceux qui lisent également cette fiction , je vous demande mille pardon pour mon absence , je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé de coté un moment . Mais je vous oublie pas , c'est promit ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , vraiment ! Je vous répond tout de suite : **

**passion of Imbattables :** Tiens , je connais ce nom :-) Alors , je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à ton commentaire , si ce n'est que je suis contente de te faire changer un peu d'avis concernant Arthur sur cette fic . C'est vrai qu'il peut-être un crétin royal comme dirait l'autre , mais je voulais un prince un peu moins disons ' princier ' pour cette histoire . Donc voila , je te laisse lire ce chapitre , j'ai hate d'avoir ton avis , bisous .

**cassiewright :** Merci beaucoup. J'avais peur que le baiser soit précipité , mais l'ensemble des avis semble me détromper , alors tant mieux :-) J'espère que la suite te plairas autant , biz .

**Milady :** La suite est arrivée , un peu en retard , serte , mais elle est là . Alors j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre , et je te dis à très vite , poutous .

**audelie :** Oh , ça c'est un commentaire que j'apprécie tout particulièrement . Lorsque je lis une fic , j'aime aussi retrouver l'essence des personnages , mais la plupart du temps ils sont assez OOC . C'est difficile de changer le minimum des caractères , tout en changeant toute l'histoire , alors si j'ai réussi , même un peu , je suis ravie ! Bisous à toi

**Patte-de-Neko :** J'ai l'impression de te voir dans toutes mes fics toi , ça fait plaisir :D Oui , le plan d'Arthur est absolument dément , ça c'est sur ! Je vais essayer d'accéder à ta requête et de mette plus de ' mots choux ' entre Merlin et Arthur , ça devrait pas être bien difficile ^^ A bientôt , bisous .

**Litao :** Alors , la futur rencontre avec Uther ... A vrai dire , j'ai pas encore vraiment décidé de la réaction du grand Roi , mais je pense qu'il sera très difficile de lui faire entendre raison . M'enfin bon , c'est pour bientôt , alors on verra bien ;) Biz à toi .

**ZazOuill3 :** Et bien voila la suite , j'espère que ça te plairas , bisous .

**FaithStrange :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire , et t'en fais pas , je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup d'autres baiser que tu pourra apprécier . Bisouilles !

**Sweety-Chin :** Rho , c'est gentil ! J'ai hâte de savoir si ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes , biz .

**Kimmy Lyn :** Merci de ma lire , Kim . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre , bisous tout plein :)

**Carole :** Et bien je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est passionnant , à toi de me le dire ;) Biz .

**Melusine-chan :** Te re-voila toi aussi ! Je suis contente d'avoir mon petit cercle d'habitués , mais si je suis une méchante fille qui poste n'importe comment ^^ Alors , est-ce que ce plan va finir en coup d'état ? Moui , c'est une possibilité , tout dépendra de la compréhension dont Uther voudra bien faire preuve . Ca t'avance pas beaucoup cette réponse , hein ? Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre et les suivant seront plus loquasse que moi ;) Bisous Miss ! ( Et non , pour te répondre , tu n'avais pas laissé de commentaire sur le chapitre 3 de Maladie d'amour ... Méchante fi-fille ! :P )

**toph90 :** Toi aussi je te vois souvent :) Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est merci , comme souvent . J'espère que tu aimera cette suite , bisous à toi .

**annadriya :** Oui , j'aime bien ne pas prendre les sentier les plus fréquentés , alors les faire retourner à Camelot de leur plein gré me semblait être assez amusant dans les faits . Je te fais des poutous , à bientôt .

**Loulou2a :** Effectivement , il est presque impossible d'écrire une slash Merthur sans rendre Arthur légèrement OOC , mais j'essaye de limiter les dégâts . J'espère que ça marche de cette façon . Bisous à toi , à très vite !

**Margaux :** Merci beaucoup , je suis contente de voir que ma description de leurs sentiments est satisfaisante , j'aime transmettre les émotions , surtout losqu'il s'agit de fort sentiments , comme l'amour ! Biz .

**Voila , encore un immense MERCI à tous , revieweurs ou simples lecteurs .**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, à bientôt mes p'tits loups :-D**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Arthur fut réveillé par un froid mordant , s'insinuant sous ses vêtements . Il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à comprendre l'origine de ce froid. Ça n'était pas normal , il s'était endormi avec la douce chaleur de Merlin contre son torse , Et il se réveillait avec seulement du vide entre ses bras .

« Merlin ? »

Murmura-il , la voix enrouée par le sommeil et une légère pointe de panique . Il entendit un bruissement de feuille derrière lui , puis un léger rire .

« Et si vous ouvriez les yeux , avant de m'appeler ? »

Arthur se retourna alors , toujours quelque peu perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Il vit son valet , assit devant un feu ravivé, un immense sourire aux lèvres. De ce qu'il pouvait voir , le soleil était à peine levé , mais Merlin semblait aussi frai qu'après un jour de repos . Enfin , Arthur pouvait seulement préjuger de ça , puisqu'il n'avait guère accordé de repos à son fidèle valet depuis leur rencontre .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« je prépare le petit-déjeuner. »

Le prince se redressa pour se retrouver assit, fixant le brun avec étonnement.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que , pour la première fois de ta vie , tu serais … en avance ? »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel , semblant chercher quelque chose . Puis il regarda Arthur , montrant une chose invisible à l'est .

« Le soleil me dit qu'il est bien trop tôt pour les sarcasmes , Arthur . »

Arthur eu un petit rire , secouant légèrement la tête sous le regard amusé du sorcier . Il se leva de sa couche pour rejoindre le brun devant le feu . S'asseyant à ses côté , il l'observa quelques secondes . Merlin faisait cuire une chose inconnue dans une marmite , un sourire scotché aux lèvres et sifflotant doucement .

« Tu es vraiment une créature étrange Merlin ... »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Dans notre situation , n'importe qui serait effondré , et toi , tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de préparer le petit-déjeuner en … sifflant joyeusement ! »

« Et bien , je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'apitoyer sur mon sort , tout n'est pas si terrible . »

Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête , un sourire en coin . Il prit volontiers le bol que Merlin venait de remplir pour lui . Il goûta une cuillère de ce délicieux plat inconnu avant de reprendre la parole .

« C'est bien ce que je dis , tu es vraiment étrange . »

« Et … c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Demanda t-il à demie-voix , une cuillère dans la bouche . Arthur leva les yeux vers lui , reposant sa cuillère dans le bol qu'il tenait . Il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble , avant l'arrestation de Merlin , et après , jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Il repensa à la veille , lorsqu'il avait goûté à ces lèvres si douces , lorsqu'il avait enfin osé montrer un peu l'étendu de son attachement pour le sorcier . Il ignorait comment il avait pu avoir le courage de faire ça , et s'il ne regrettait en rien son geste , ses doutes étaient bien trop présent , trop lourds . Merlin était différent , aux yeux du monde tout comme aux siens , et , au milieu de tout ces innombrables doutes , Arthur n'avait qu'une certitude , il aimait ça . Il aimait chaque phrase déplacée , chaque geste incongru , chaque comportement étrange de Merlin . Il bénissait leur différences , puisque là où étaient les lacunes du prince Arthur , il y avait les forces de Merlin . Ils se complétaient , le courage et la bravoure , la force et la finesse , la justice et la compassion . Si l'un tombait , l'autre le relevait , ils n'étaient qu'un corps , qu'une seule entité , et c'était parfait comme ça . Arthur se perdit dans l'évidence nouvelle de ces pensées , tout comme dans les yeux brillant bien que légèrement inquiet de Merlin .

« Non … non , au contraire . »

Merlin resta immobile un long moment , assimilant l'ampleur de ces quelques mots . Plus que de tolérer sa magie par dépit , Arthur l'acceptait maintenant . Et s'il ne voyait pas encore tout ce qu'elle représentait pour le jeune sorcier , il commençait à la voir comme une partie intégrante de son être , inséparable de Merlin et de tout ce qu'il était , de tout ce que le prince appréciait en lui . Et ça , c'était bien le plus beau cadeau qu'Arthur pouvait lui faire , excepté bien sur sa présence à ses côtés , et peut-être aussi ses attentions toujours plus merveilleuses et intimes . Merlin lui sourit , comme pour le remercier de tout ça , et Arthur lui rendit le geste , reprenant à manger son repas .

« Vous aimez ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Votre petit-déjeuner , vous aimez ? »

« Oh , oui c'est … vraiment délicieux . C'est quoi ? Des framboises ? »

« Oui , une sorte de bouillie de framboises , accompagnés de gruaux et de reine-des-bois . Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre , désolé . »

« Non , c'est vraiment très bon Merlin . »

Le pire dans tout ça était encore qu'Arthur semblait réellement surpris de trouver cela délicieux . Ça n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il goûtait à la cuisine de Merlin , et elle était en générale très bonne . Mais peut-être celui-ci avait-il fait des progrès , ou peut-être y avait-il mit plus de cœur . Toujours était-il qu'Arthur en repris un second bol qu'il avala en vitesse , avant d'accompagner Merlin jusqu'à un petit ruisseau non loin de la grotte , pour que celui-ci puisse laver les plats et remplir les gourdes . Le prince ne s'assit pas contre un arbre comme il l'aurait fait avant , ou en présence de ses chevaliers . Il prêta main forte à son ami , plongeant les plats dans l'eau fraîche pour les rincer . Merlin resta figé au dessus de l'eau , la marmite à la main , fixant Arthur avec incrédulité .

« Quoi ?! Tu me pensais incapable de me servir de mes mains si ça n'était pas pour tenir une épée ? »

« Non , je vous pensais incapable de vouloir vous servir de vos mains autrement que pour manier une épée . »

Arthur rinça les bols et les sortit de l'eau , avant de se redresser .

« Je te l'ai déjà dis Merlin , tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses . »

Il leva un sourcil fier et provocateur , puis secoua ses mains devant le visage du brun en souriant, l'éclaboussant . Merlin secoua la tête en riant légèrement , c'était vrai , il avait encore des choses à apprendre du prince , et chaque découverte le faisait l'aimer un peu plus . Il récupéra les plats et les gourdes nouvellement pleine , puis suivit Arthur jusqu'à la grotte .

« Alors , vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te rends si joyeux ce matin ? »

« J'ai eu une idée ... »

« Une idée tu dis ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

Merlin stoppa sa marche une seconde pour adresser un regard entendu à Arthur , habitué à ce genre de réaction . Ils arrivèrent devant la grotte et Merlin rangea leur maigre matériel avant de se tourner vers son prince .

« Vous voulez voir votre père , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui , en quelque sorte . »

« Nous devons donc rejoindre Camelot , et en un seul morceau ? »

« Effectivement … »

« Pensez-vous qu'il y ai une chance pour que la troupe de gardes que nous avons croisé hier se dirige vers l'est ? »

« Non , je ne pense pas . Ils sont probablement en route pour Camelot , bien que j'ai confiance en Gauvain pour nous faire gagner du temps . »

Ils parlaient tout en s'occupant à ranger le campement , sans se regarder , sans se concerter , agissant avec une complémentarité parfaitement naturelle . Ils se retrouvèrent devant le cheval , ayant éteint le feu et fait disparaître leurs traces .

« Vas-tu finalement me dire où tu veux en venir ? »

« Gwaine a dit que la seule troupe se dirigeant à l'est était celle de Léon . S'ils n'ont pas rencontré celle de Gwaine , les gardes n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que vous êtes avec moi , et donc ... »

« Nous avons notre propre escorte jusqu'au château ... »

« Exactement ! »

Arthur jeta un regard surpris à Merlin , qui souriait de toute ces dents . Parfois , il avait l'impression de connaître parfaitement son ami , mais à d'autres moments , comme maintenant , il se demandait si , malgré toute la tendresse et le respect qu'il lui accordait , il ne sous-estimait pas Merlin finalement .

« Bon , alors on rejoint Léon , et ensuite ? Que vas tu faire , toi ? Si je suis toujours le prince héritier à leurs yeux , tu es toujours le sorcier fugitif qu'ils recherche . »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à prétendre m'avoir capturé , et simplement éviter qu'ils ne me tue avant de rejoindre le royaume . »

« Ton plan était excellent … jusqu'à maintenant . »

« Arthur ... »

« Camelot est à plus de trois jours d'ici , Merlin . Je refuse de les voir te traiter comme un traître devant mes yeux , c'est hors de question ! »

Merlin baissa la tête , soupirant légèrement . Il avait prévu cette réaction , il savait qu'Arthur n'accepterait jamais ça . Mais son autre solution était un peu plus lourde de conséquences , du moins pour lui . Non , il ne pouvait pas vieillir ses traits maintenant , Arthur l'avait déjà vu sous cette apparence , et ça n'avait pas vraiment été ce qu'on appelle une rencontre de courtoisie . Un jour il lui montrerait , il lui parlerait de tout , d'Emrys , de Kilgharrah , de leur destin , mais pour l'heure il estimait que le prince en avait assez vu .

« Léon sera également présent , à vous deux vous pourrez faire en sorte que... »

« J'ai dit non , Merlin ! »

« C'est pourtant la meilleure solution ! »

« Oui , pour tout le monde , sauf pour toi ! »

Merlin soupira fortement . Le ton commençait à monter entre eux , alors qu'Arthur voulait juste le protéger .

« Vous pourriez peut-être prétendre m'avoir capturé et clamer que je suis dangereux , que personne ne doit m'approcher . Vous direz que vous me voulez sous votre seul garde jusqu'au royaume . Ainsi personne ne pourra me faire de mal . »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de soupirer , parce que cet idiot arrivait toujours à trouver une solution qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser .

« Je te veux collé à moi Merlin , constamment ! Et au moindre problème , au moindre signe de danger , on annule tout . Plus question de retour à Camelot , on se contente de fuir le royaume et ses gardes , c'est compris ? »

« Parfaitement . »

Merlin arborait un sourire triomphant , ce qui agaçait Arthur , autant qu'il lui donnait envie de prendre le brun dans ses bras . Il secoua la tête , un léger sourire aux lèvres , puis tendit la main à Merlin pour l'aider à monter sur le canasson , bien décider à mettre tout ce plan à exécution.

Ils durent cavaler quelques heures vers l'est avant de repérer les traces des troupes de Camelot . Et ils se retrouvaient à cet instant à les observer , cachés par les arbres , plus haut sur la colline . Arthur se retourna vers Merlin après avoir évaluer la situation .

« Frappes-moi . »

« Pardon ? »

« Frappes-moi Merlin . Je ne peux pas avoir réussi à capturer seul un puissant sorcier , sans une seule égratignure , ça n'est pas cohérent . »

Merlin fronça les sourcil une seconde , avant d'afficher un sourire tendre , semblable à celui d'une mère devant l'innocence de son enfant .

« Vous n'arrivez pas à vous y faire , n'est-ce pas ? »

Dit-il d'un ton mi-moqueur , mi-tendre , avant de tendre la main entre leur deux corps .

« vident quae non sunt . »

Murmura t-il , ses yeux s'illuminant d'or . Des entailles et des bleus apparurent alors sur leurs deux visages , ainsi que sur leurs bras et leurs torses . Arthur observa le phénomène sur Merlin , puis baissa les yeux sur ses bras . Il recueilli une goutte de sang sur le bout du doigt , pour l'observer , avant de lever des yeux ahuris sur son valet .

« Je … je ne sent rien ! »

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais réellement vous blesser volontairement ?! C'est un sort de perception , Tout le monde verra ces blessures , mais elles n'ont rien de réelles . »

Arthur semblait sous le choc , c'était tellement surprenant et … brillant à vrai dire . Il pris un moment pour encaisser le choc , puis repris contenance . Il donna un coup sur l'arrière-train du cheval , qui s'enfuit au galop . Il ne pouvait décemment pas se pointer avec un cheval , sans quoi les gardes se demanderaient pourquoi il n'avait pas pris directement la route du château , plutôt que de suivre leurs traces . Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Merlin , le regard plein d'inquiétudes .

« Souviens-toi , au moindre problème , on fuit ! »

« Oui Arthur , j'ai bien compris , cessez donc de vous en faire . »

Arthur , prit d'une impulsion , s'approcha du brun pour saisir ses lèvres avec ferveur . Il y avait pensé la journée durant , au baiser qu'ils avaient partager la veille , à l'envie de recommencer , encore et encore , mais ça n'avait jamais été le bon moment , jusqu'à maintenant . La peur de perdre Merlin , ou même de le voir simplement maltraité par les gardes était insupportable , et il avait besoin de ça pour se donner du courage . Il posa une main sur la joue de Merlin , jouant de ses lèvres avec force , enrôlé pas l'angoisse . Merlin ne s'en plaignit pas , si leur premier baiser avait été tendre de par les circonstance , la violence de celui-ci était tout aussi propice aux événements . Mais finalement , la peur laissa peu à peu place à tout les sentiments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient , et leurs mouvements se firent plus doux , témoin de leur affection . Il s'éloignèrent finalement , suffisamment pour reprendre leurs souffle , font contre font .

« Ne fais rien de stupide Merlin . »

Le sorcier était tenté de lui lancé une réplique bien sentie , mais finalement , il plongea simplement son regard dans celui de l'autre, y faisant passer là tout ce qu'il aimerait lui dire à cet intant .

« Je vous le promet , si vous me le promettez en retour . »

« C'est promit . »

Il restèrent encore quelques seconde ainsi , la main d'Arthur sur la joue du brun , et celle de Merlin dans les cheveux d'or de son compagnon . Puis , leur courage retrouvé , il se séparèrent dans un dernier regard .

« Allons-y ! »

S'exclama Arthur , ligotant les mains de Merlin dans son dos . Il lui banda les yeux , lui bâillonna la bouche . Il fini par récupérer l'épée de Merlin pour la passer à sa propre ceinture. Puis la respiration du prince s'accéléra d'un coup , comme épuisé et paniqué . Le cœur de Merlin fit un bon , bien qu'il sache que ça n'était rien d'autre que de la comédie , qu'Arthur allait parfaitement bien , il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de l'atteindre . La noirceur dans laquelle il était plongé n'arrangeait rien .

« Excuses-moi , Merlin . »

Entendit-il Arthur murmurer , presque pour lui-même. Et une seconde plus tard , il était tiré de force à travers les bois. Il tentait d'imaginer Arthur , prétendre être à bout de force , le dos courbé et la respiration irrégulière. Il savait à quelle point cette mise en scène était douloureuse pour le prince , mais de ce qu'il pouvait sentir , le blond s'en sortait très bien . Très vite , des voix s'élevèrent devant eux , appelant le prince de Camelot avec inquiétude . Des pas se firent entendre , et une vois que Merlin ne reconnu pas s'éleva , plus forte que les autres .

« Sir , vous allez bien ? »

« Oui , oui ça va … Bon sang ce que je suis content de vous trouver ! »

S'exclama t-il , à bout de souffle . Merlin fut ébahis par sa prestation , bon sang ce qu'il était doué pour la comédie , d'un naturel indiscutable .

« A...Arthur ? »

Cette voix en revanche , il la connaissait bien . Léon . Et dans ce simple mot , Merlin pouvait sentir les interrogations de son ami . S'il avait pu parler librement , Léon se serait à peu près exprimé ainsi « Bon sang mais que faites-vous ici ? Après tout ce qu'on à fait pour éloigner Merlin , vous vous pointez ici comme une fleur , avec lui ! Et que fait-il ligoté d'abord ? » Oui , c'est ce qu'il aurait dit , s'il avait pu. Mais il ne pouvait pas , et les gardes ne lui laissèrent guère le temps de s'interroger plus .

« Sir , laissez nous prendre le prisonnier en charge . »

Merlin se retrouva alors projeté en arrière , certainement derrière Arthur .

« Non ! Ne le touchez pas ! Il … il est dangereux , je m'occupe de lui . »

Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à prononcé ses mots qu'à feindre un état de santé laborieux .

« Mais , vous êtes blessé et... »

« je vous ai ordonné de ne pas vous approcher ! »

Merlin sentit la main d'Arthur se resserrer autour de son bras , protecteur . Il espérait seulement que les gardes ne se rendraient compte de rien .

« Vous avez entendu notre prince . Établissez un campement , nous resterons ici cette nuit . »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Nous... Je veux regagner Camelot au plus vite . »

Léon était perdu , il avait envisagé qu'Arthur devait s'entretenir avec lui d'une chose ou d'une autre , avant de reprendre leur route .Alors il pensait lui faire gagner du temps en établissant un campement , malgré l'heure encore précoce. Mais il ne s'entendait certainement pas à ce que le prince lui dise vouloir retourner à Camelot avec Merlin . Il y avait forcément une explication , ça ne pouvait décemment pas être le plan d'Arthur .

« Rassemblez les chevaux , nous partons ! »

Tout les gardes et chevaliers présents s'activèrent alors à l'injonction de leur prince , excepté Léon . Il attendit que les gardes soit assez loin , avant de s'approcher à grand pas du prince .

« Que faites-vous Arthur ? Vous êtes blessés ? Et pourquoi Merlin est-il... »

« Doucement Léon , je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer . Merlin va bien , moi aussi , mais nous devons retourner à Camelot au plus tôt . »

Léon avait mille question à poser , mais il ne serait pas décoré de l'honorable grade de chevalier s'il ne savait pas faire passer ses interrogations au second plan , au profit des ordres . Alors il acquiesça , jetant un dernier regard à Merlin , avant de s'en aller aider les gardes à préparer le départ . Arthur se retourna alors légèrement pour voir Merlin , sa main qui tenait jusque là fermement son bras descendant pour finir dans celle du brun , dans son dos , à l'abri des regard .

« Tu vas bien ? »

Murmura t-il , lutant contre l'envie de libérer le sorcier de ses liens pour le prendre dans ses bras . Merlin , privé de sa parole , se contenta d' hocher la tête . Cette situation lui était très difficile , le sorcier ayant pour habitude de se servir de sa magie grâce à ses sens , être privé de sa vue était un pur calvaire . Comment pouvait-il aider Arthur avec sa magie s'il ne voyait rien ? Mais c'était pour la bonne cause , et sentir la main d'Arthur dans la sienne l'aidait grandement .

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça durant trois jours Merlin ... » Murmura le prince , resserrant sa main autour de celle du sorcier .

Oui , le brun non plus n'était pas sûr , mais avaient-ils le choix ?


End file.
